


EL PROBLEMA DE PETER

by FirmamentoEstrellado



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Peter want´s but isn´t sure, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sassy Peter, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Flirts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmamentoEstrellado/pseuds/FirmamentoEstrellado
Summary: Peter tiene un problema y Tony le ayudará a resolverlo.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto...fue un impulso.

   Peter tenía un problema: era demasiado fuerte.

   Y cualquiera que encontrara el desmedido poder de la fuerza como una ventaja o una habilidad envidiable, pues ya podía ir reescribiendo su lista de prioridades, porque no tienen idea del infierno que supone cargar con la responsabilidad de romper todo lo que tocas.

   Incluyendo a las personas durante los momentos íntimos.

   Seguro, pulverizar los huesos de un maleante no pesaba en la conciencia de nadie; se trataba de un acto necesario a la hora de combatir por la justicia.

   Pero no era lo mismo torcerle los dedos a alguien por sostener su mano, en un intento de ser romántico.

   Las parejas de Peter, todas y cada una de ellas, se quejaban por los fuertes agarres del muchacho, tanto aquéllas que sabían su secreto, como las que no sospechaban nada.

   Ser fuerte era su problema.

   Ser virgen debido a su fuerza, era la irremediable consecuencia.

   O al menos eso creyó por un tiempo, hasta que Tony le enseñó cómo resolverlo.


	2. 2

 

   Era domingo. Domingo 23 de Julio, para ser exactos, y llovía con una intensidad inusual.

   En toda la zona a la que llamaban Little Italy, en Nueva York, se avistaban terrenos cubiertos de una capa de agua gris, barrida por la lluvia. Con el viento parecía que corriera a manera de río. En cada calle había una gran masa de agua que se desplazaba inexorable hacia las casas y comercios. El espectáculo era demasiado tétrico y deprimente para quedarse observándolo. Además, la lluvia caía con fuerza, fría y penetrante. Nadie asomaba siquiera la nariz ni aguzaba el oído para escuchar el desbarajuste que se prolongaba sobre los tejados, arriba, muy arriba en el cielo.

   Iron Man luchaba en medio del aire furibundo contra un enjambre de drones en forma de avispas de medio metro. Y estaba perdiendo.

   El bastardo que los controlaba, tenía planeado una entrada furtiva a la base militar Fort Drum, y S.H.I.E.LD. notificó de inmediato a cualquier oyente que pudiera acudir para detenerlo. En este caso, fue Tony. Nadie más estaba disponible, aparentemente.

   Así que, sí, en el aire se encarnizaba una batalla entre el hombre de hierro y cien insectos voladores. Hurra por él. 

   Su visión estaba limitada, apenas permitida; los sensores de movimiento y calibración de video lo mantenían al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pese a que él no podía ver ni un palmo de distancia. Arremetía y se lanzaba contra todo, a diestra y siniestra, haciendo un buen trabajo para volar en mil pedacitos los circuitos malignos de sus oponentes con los repulsores de energía.    

   Sin embargo, la lluvia era tan densa, que apenas podía distinguirlos y, por tanto, le costaba dar en el blanco.

   —JARVIS, dame buenas noticias, amigo.

   “Las condiciones atmosféricas no parecen indicar remisión durante las próximas horas. Sus contactos no responden; parece existir cierta interferencia debido a la tormenta.”

   —No era eso lo que tenía en mente. ¿Qué tal unas margaritas para cuando llegue a casa?

   “Si se libra de ésta, señor, haré que Dum-E le prepare tres copas cuando llegue a casa”.

   —Ese es el espíritu... ¡Aghh! ¡Hijo de puta!

   Por el aire cuajado de lluvia, no se percató de que un enjambre intentaba volar lejos de él. Se lanzó hacia ellos como una bala. Tuvo que descender algunos metros de altura, rompiendo el límite de cercanía permitido con la ciudad bajo sus pies. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía?

   Continuó luchando. Gruñendo y lanzando maldiciones. No permitiría que los malditos rozaran los techos de las casas, ni dejaría que se le escaparan a otro lado. Conforme se prolongaba la pelea, también perdió la noción del tiempo. El cielo se oscurecía más y más, como si hubiera llegado la noche en plena mañana. La armadura le impedía calarse, pero el sudor le corría por la frente, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

   Tony Stark era un hueso duro de roer, y no se quejaría si continuaba en el mismo estado de la noche a la mañana, aunque tenía que admitir que una ayudita no le vendría tan mal en condiciones tempestuosas. 

   De repente, y tan pronto como pensó aquello, algunos drones empezaron a ser jalados hacia abajo por una fuerza invisible. Uno a uno, caían a una velocidad de vértigo, sin origen aparente.

   Tony entrecerró los ojos, forzando al máximo la vista. Le pareció captar un movimiento al nivel del suelo, aunque no estaba seguro. Después, a través de la estela gruesa de lluvia, pudo entrever que tenía el tamaño y la forma de una persona. No obstante, se desplazaba muy rápido. Si tan sólo se detuviera un segundo.

   Entonces, la figura se hizo visible en el costado de un edificio. Trepaba ágilmente la pared de ladrillos y arrojaba una red directa a los drones, ocasionando que ambos colisionaran entre sí o que pegaran contra el suelo. De tal forma, Tony pudo reconocerlo: era el vigilante enmascarado que respondía al alias de Spider-man. Tony jamás había estado tan contento de verlo entremezclándose en batallas ajenas.

   —JARVIS, ¿el trepamuros tiene algún radio o aparato con el que pueda comunicarme?

   “No detecto ninguna frecuencia”

   —Genial. Estupendo.

   A causa del retumbar de los truenos, Iron Man no se percató de que Spider-man le gritaba algo. Agitaba los brazos para llamar su atención, pero la voz le salía en calidad de un susurro por el volumen de la tormenta.

   —¡¿Qué?! —tuvo que rugir Tony con esfuerzo.

   Otro grito insonoro.

   “Creo que intenta revelarle un plan estratégico, señor”

   —Pues tendrá que revelármelo con lenguaje de señas porque no entiendo ni una sílaba.

   De cualquier forma, el enmascarado pareció comprender de la inutilidad de su voz, puesto que empezó a señalar una red de telaraña, amplia y colocada entre dos edificios. Tony captó al vuelo el plan.

   Apenas pudo despejarse en el cielo, voló en dirección a la red. Las avispas, por supuesto, lo persiguieron.

   En el último segundo, Iron Man cambió de dirección, hacia arriba, dejándoles poco tiempo de reacción a los drones para hacer lo mismo.

   Quedaron atrapados en la red cuales moscas.

   O la mayoría.

   Tres de ellos lograron escabullirse.

   E iban en dirección a Spider-man.

   —¡A tu izquierda, chico! —lo había llamado “chico”, porque tenía la certeza de que eso era. No le conocía lo bastante para calcular su edad precisa, pero no podía rebasar los 25. De las pocas veces que lo había escuchado hablar, notó que su voz no era la octava más grave en la escala musical, aunque su cuerpo tampoco denotaba infantilismo. Tenía que ser joven.

   No supo si había escuchado su advertencia o, si bien, alcanzó a vislumbrar el peligro en su periferia, pero con una rapidez inigualable, el muchacho dio una voltereta, esquivando por un pelo las avispas.

   —¡Buena esa!

   No obstante, Spider-man le gritó otra cosa, algo que el viento, la lluvia y los torrentes de agua se llevaron como si fuera un mero trozo de papel. Nunca habría sido capaz de esquivarlo, no con la misma rapidez. Tony iba a ser derribado.

   O al menos eso es lo que hubiese pasado, de no ser porque Spider-man se lanzó hacia el cuerpo desprevenido de Tony, y se interpuso entre la armadura y las avispas, actuando casi como una barrera humana. Recibió el golpe en todo su cuerpo y salió despedido a una calle solitaria, ocasionando un espantoso ruido seco sobre el asfalto.

   —¡Mierda, joder, mierda, joder! —exclamó Tony, disparando sus repulsores para eliminar las avispas en fuga—. ¿JARVIS? Signos vitales, si eres tan amable.

   “Alterados, pero, a expensas de una presión baja, no encuentro demasiadas anomalías”

   —¿Cuántos huesos rotos?

   “Ninguno, señor”

   A Tony le desconcertó eso.

   —¿Fracturas, contusiones, chichones en la frente? Al menos dime que le dolerá la espalda mañana.

   “Parece que quiere oír malas noticias, señor”

   —Cayó de una altura de 100 metros, a una velocidad de flecha. La gente normal se rompe el cuello.

   Al llegar por fin hasta el arácnido, notó que el suelo estaba convertido en arroyo. Sólo se veían unos campos movedizos de agua helada, y el cuerpo de Spider-man, que se sacudía por los caudales y remolinos. Se inclinó hacia él para echarle un buen vistazo y ver ante qué clase de metahumano se enfrentaba.

   La primera vez que Tony supo de su existencia, seis años atrás, portaba un ridículo pijama de tela suave y delgada. Casi le entraron ganas de averiguar dónde vivía y dar de golpes en la puerta para ofrecerle un traje apropiado. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca, en medio de una torrencial de lluvia y bots asesinos atrapados en su red, se dio cuenta de que había evolucionado a un traje más estético, aunque igual de vulnerable. Sí, el spandex no es la mejor solución en ninguno de los casos y la máscara seguía siendo extraña en el área de los ojos.

   Pero tenía que darle crédito. ¡Si no fuera por el enmascarado, ahora sería puré de hojalata!

   Cuando lo tomó en brazos, determinó que lo llevaría a la Torre Stark. Al menos ya no estarían expuestos a aquella lluvia brutal. De los drones se encargaría el departamento de Damage Control, pues era su trabajo limpiar los vestigios de las batallas y ocultarlas debajo de una coladera.

   En menos de cinco minutos ya habían llegado. Sobre el techo nació una abertura de entrada, y Tony se deshizo de la armadura mientras caminaba. A Spider-man lo depositó en un sillón de su taller sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Si no estaba malherido…

   —JARVIS, llena mis archivos privados con todo lo que tengas sobre Spider-man. Videos, artículos, anuncios, reportajes. Lo que haya en la red.

   “¿Debería activar el protocolo _alerta de acosador_?”

   Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

   —Un día de estos ajustaré tu vocabulario —suspiró—. Me intriga, es todo. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?  

   JARVIS permaneció callado esta vez, y Tony lo apreció un poco más por ello.

   Volvió a verter la mirada en el trepamuros. ¿Debería quitarle el traje? Estaba empapado, después de todo. La licra no es a prueba de chubascos. A lo mejor lo salvaba de un buen catarro.  

   Empezó por la máscara. Con la punta de sus dedos encontró la línea de costura sobre el cuello y la deslizó. Su piel era suave e impoluta. Como de porcelana. Definitivamente un jovencito. Iba por encima de la barbilla. Recorriendo la extensión del mentón. A punto de…  

   “Yo no haría eso si fuera usted, señor”

   —¿Eres mi conciencia? —Pero Tony se había detenido.

   “Si eso fuese cierto, me vería forzado a admitir que he realizado un pésimo trabajo en los últimos 20 años.” —también tendría que actualizar el sarcasmo, pensó Tony— “Me parece que la doble identidad de Spider-man es un secreto bastante valorado por esta persona, y que las repercusiones psicológicas al ser descubierto conllevarían un trauma de carácter emocional y existencial.”  

   Bien. No lo vería. Ni siquiera llegó a la mitad de la cara, en realidad. Aunque sí pudo avistar unos labios delgados, rojitos y entreabiertos, quizá con el sabor de una cereza en almíbar. Tony decidió que le gustaría probarlos algún día.


	3. 3

 

   Cuando Peter despertó y el pánico se apoderó de él, lo único que pudo escuchar además del torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza, fue la lluvia, que seguía cayendo a cántaros.

   Su vista, no obstante, ya no estaba enturbiada por las gotas ni oscurecida por la inconsciencia. Todo había sido reemplazado con una luz muy brillante. Adentro de lo que lucía como la mitad de una sala de estar y la otra mitad como un taller mecánico, supo que alguien merodeaba cerca, a pocos metros de él.

   Más rápido de lo que se tarda en contarlo, sus sentidos se activaron, y como si hubiese pulsado un interruptor, brincó del sofá. Su figura voló por los aires, en una impresionante voltereta, y aterrizó con los dos pies sobre el suelo de mármol.

   —¡Guau! Te doy un nueve por ese salto mortal.

   Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark. Detrás de una barra de granito, sirviéndose un coctel, parecía igual de elegante y confiado como si estuviera ante las cámaras dando el reporte del clima. Peter habría saltado de entusiasmo de no ser porque ya no era un niño de seis años. En cambio, fue la inevitable oleada de alivio lo que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al verlo.

   —¿Un nueve? —repitió él con sorna, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para sonar calmado—. ¿Sólo eso? Puede que tenga un dolor de los mil demonios en la cabeza, pero recuerdo haberte salvado la vida. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estoy?

   Tony escuchó una voz de trino cantarían que fue música para sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que una latente preocupación. ¿Qué tan joven era el chico? Por lo que oía, mucho. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y buscó la gracia en la rapidez con que el arácnido se recuperaba; tanto de despertar en un lugar extraño, como del golpazo que se dio antes.

   —Estás en la Torre de los Vengadores —respondió—, y te hubiera dado el diez si no fuera porque…—alzó la barbilla—, ensuciaste mi sofá.

   Una gran capa de agua se adhería a los asientos de cuero, donde la figura de Peter estuvo descansando quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

   La cabeza del chico viajó desde el sofá hasta Tony, y viceversa.

   —¿Lo dejamos a mano? —la risa que emitió el millonario sin despegar los labios le erizó la piel de un modo singular y aún desconocido. Tony abandonó la barra con dos vasos en cada mano, llenos de lo que parecía un whisky seco. Peter observó rápidamente que Stark, en persona, era de estatura baja, pero con el cuerpo de un corredor y el tipo de sonrisa encantadora que probablemente funcionaba el noventa por ciento de las veces. Su ropa casual, camisa azul marino y pantalones negros, parecían hechos por un sastre.

   Él, por otro lado, se sentía incómodo y pegajoso. Con un frío atroz.

   Tony lo estudió mientras iba caminando. Similar estatura, engañosamente delgado, pero con hombros fornidos, bíceps marcados, y los glúteos…dios bendiga la licra mojada, pensó; carnosos, firmes y redondos. Toda esa cuestión del vigilante enmascarado lo alcanzó de la mejor manera posible.   

   Sintió la punzada usual del deseo. Aquella atracción instantánea, aguda como un cuchillo, podía controlarse. No querría ir demasiado rápido. Tal vez lo espantaría.

   —Acepta este reconfortante trago y estaremos a mano ——la voz de Tony fue un ronroneo bajo que hacía subir la presión sanguínea.

   Peter sacudió la cabeza, y parte de su cuerpo tembló al hacerlo.  

   —No bebo alcohol.

   El hombre paró en seco. Estaban a un metro de distancia.

   —¿Qué edad tienes, exactamente? —necesitaba saber por cuál clase de líos se estaba interesando.

   —Lo suficientemente mayor para haber probado alcohol y decidido que no me gusta —Peter pudo ver el alivio apareciendo en sus facciones.

   —Entonces nunca estaremos a mano —bajó los vasos a la altura de sus caderas en un aire decepcionado—. Cuando yo ofrezco un trago, no es nada más un líquido lo que entrego; es un gesto de solidaridad y confianza mutua: es un acto de camaradería.

   —Qué profundo —la burla le habría sonado natural, de no ser porque sintió otra sacudida en su espina dorsal que le alteró la voz. Tony lo vio y se esforzó para no sonreír.

   —Así soy yo. ¿Tienes frío?

   —Un poco —la verdad era que no castañeaba porque iba apretando la mandíbula cuando no hablaba.

   —Lo siento.

   —¿Por qué lo sientes?

   —Porque yo quería hacerte el favor de quitarte ese pijama ridículo que tienes para evitarte un resfriado, pero JARVIS me lo impidió.

   —¿JARVIS?

   “Ese sería yo”

   —¡Santa mierda! —berreó el arácnido. Tony no podía verle los ojos, pero imaginó que estarían muy abiertos, buscando los sensores de JARVIS—. ¿Es una Inteligencia Artificial? ¿Por eso lo escucho en todos lados?

   El chico, pensó con sorpresa, era listo. Llegó a la conclusión correcta de que los sensores estaban en todas partes y             que eran intencionalmente discretos, cuando la mayoría de la gente preguntaba “¿de dónde viene esa voz?”

   —Mallitas, te presento a JARVIS. Dile “hola” a mallitas.

   “Hola, mallitas” fue el intento de JARVIS para hacer un chiste.

   —¡Hola, JARVIS! —le respondió Peter a la habitación general—. Es un placer conocerte. _Llámame Spider-man_ —puntualizó _._

   “Así lo haré, Spider-man”

   —¡Esto es asombroso! —exclamó Peter—. Nunca había conocido una Inteligencia Artificial, al menos no una que fuera tan avanzada. Hace mucho, mi amigo y yo construimos un prototipo para que nos preparase malteadas de fresa con una sola orden, pero después de ensuciar el techo a la primera… ¡Oye, espera un momento! —se volvió hacia Tony—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con _pijama_ _ridículo_?

   Al fin la reacción deseada. La sonrisa de Tony era galante, ligeramente calculadora. Si pulsaba los botones correctos, muy pronto su plan se vería en acción.

   Depositó los cocteles en la mesa más cercana, y regresó para estar cerca de su eje, sin demasiada proximidad, pero dejando en claro que la línea que los separaba no era tan abismal. 

   —Sólo apuntaba la pobre habilidad de diseño y costura de quien hizo ese traje.

   —Yo lo hice —repuso Peter.

   —Oh. —su cara no tenía el menor asomo de vergüenza—. ¿Lo ves? Podrás ser un amigable vecino araña, pero tus dotes de confección dejan mucho que desear.

   —Usted diseñó su primera armadura en una cueva —subrayó Peter—. De un montón de chatarra logró reunir las piezas correctas. 

   Tony intentó no ser molestado por aquel rasgo de formalidad en sus palabras y siguió adelante.

   —Sí, pero luego evolucioné. Convertí la chatarra en algo mejor.

   —El problema es que yo no soy multibillonario con una compañía a mis pies.

   —Pero ahora te has topado con uno. Y llámame Tony, por favor. No me hables de usted, o JARVIS se pondrá incómodo.

     —Okey. Tony.

    —¿Y el tuyo es…?

   —Buen intento.

   —Déjame ayudarte, Spider-man.

   —¿Pero por qué?

   —Estás temblando —señaló.

   —¿Sí?

   —Mojado hasta las enaguas.

   —¿Cuál es tu punto?

   —A pesar de que soy muy bueno a la hora de apreciar las virtudes de la licra mojada y entallada, no puedo apartar el pensamiento sobre lo incómodo que debe ser tu traje ahora mismo.

   —Daño colateral. Gajes del oficio. ¿Acabas de insinuarte? —escupió la pregunta sin que su cerebro la hubiera aprobado del todo. Lo único que recibió a cambio fue una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

   —Mi punto es —continuó como si nada— que si quieres, puedo dar una aportación muy fructífera y _totalmente desinteresada_ a tu traje de batalla —verdad a medias, las mentiras blancas no le hacen daño a nadie—. Podríamos terminar con el experimento antes de que la tormenta termine con Manhattan.

   —¿Quieres experimentar con mi traje? ¿Usando tu tecnología? —la emoción se le estaba haciendo evidente en la voz. Todo iba en la dirección correcta.

   —Quiero evitar que se te congele el trasero la próxima vez que luches bajo la lluvia.

   —¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Calefacción?

   —Algo por el estilo. Piensa más en una sensación térmica incorporada en cada fibra de tu traje.

   —¿Qué hay de mi identidad secreta?

   —¿Qué hay con ella?

   —Bueno… —titubeó un momento—, ¿tengo que quitarme el traje? Porque, ya sabes, me aferro a mis derechos de anonimato.

   A Tony no le quedó de otra más que componer una mueca de resignación. 

   —Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no. No es necesario que te quites el traje; puedo hacer mi trabajo sin él. Aunque si no quieres morir de hipotermia, te vendría bien un cambio de ropa. Creo que tengo talla para enanos.

   —Mira quien habla, _Frodo Baggins_ —Tony Stark podía ser más alto que él, pero eran centímetros de diferencia. Seguramente cualquier ropa que tuviera para prestarle le quedaría—. Puedo cambiarme todo, pero la máscara se queda puesta.

   —Una lamentable decisión —detectó la pena en su voz—. Me hubiera gustado saber si el rostro iba a la par con ese cuerpo. —Vio cómo los ojos de Tony le lamían la figura, así que cuando Peter tembló, no fue debido al frío.

   Oh, dios, estaba flirteando. Definitivamente Tony Stark estaba flirteando con él. Oh, dios, oh dios.

   Casi dio un paso atrás. Lo miró con otros ojos.

   Hora de las maniobras defensivas.

   —Todo eso suena genial —empezó a decir sin voltear a verlo a la cara pese a que él no podía ver la suya—, es grandioso, pero…Es tarde. Debería irme —huir de todo aquello que conseguía dispararle el pulso era como su segundo sentido arácnido.  

   —Resulta que es más temprano de lo que parece; lo que pasa es que está nublado.

   Peter observó a través de un gran ventanal la densa cortina de lluvia que caía incesante, las nubes cenizas y el aire impregnado de humedad. Su vista regresó de golpe a Tony.

   —Tengo cosas que hacer.

   —No me digas —lo había asustado, se reprochó. Pero no dejaría que se le escapara así sin más— ¿Qué cosas?

   La mente de Peter se vació por completo. Apestaba para inventar excusas.

   —Un, hum, un, un criminal que…que dejé enredado en mis telarañas.

   —¿Con esta lluvia?

   —Sí.

   —¿Por qué será que no puedo creerte?

   —Probablemente porque nunca supe mentir ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

   Stark resopló de risa.

   —No aceptaste el trago —le recordó—. Tienes que aceptar mi propuesta o rallarías el límite de la descortesía. Y también considéralo un agradecimiento por salvar mi vida. Yo no olvido esas cosas tan fácilmente.

   Peter tenía la sensación de que no importaba lo que dijera, ese hombre iba a encarcelarlo si hacía falta. Rebosaba una confianza que provenía del verdadero talento y de toda una vida para conseguir que lo imposible fuera posible. Lo había visto en televisión, lo había dibujado con crayones cuando era niño, y puede que un par de veces lo había soñado en la intimidad de su habitación cuando era adolescente: por lo tanto, conocía el alcance de su terquedad y su propensión hacia el flirteo. Sí, pensó, Tony Stark era un don juan por naturaleza, lo tenía muy presente. Tal vez no habría de qué preocuparse si jugaban por lo seguro, si sólo flirteaban, si sólo era eso. Simplemente eso. Peter era fuerte, después de todo. _Aterradoramente fuerte._

   Tony supo, por el largo y ruidoso suspiro, que lo había convencido. Alzó la mano.

   —¿Trato?

   Aceptó la mano. Era grande, y le gustó; le gustó su tacto curtido y calloso. Pudo sentirlo a través de la licra, a través de la carne, y a través del pensamiento, enviando ondas eléctricas a cada célula de su cuerpo. _Mierda._

   —Trato...

   Mientras se estrechaban las manos, el hombre mayor ingeniaba las mil y un formas de meterse en los pantalones de Spider-man, al tiempo que Peter esperaba que la tormenta no fuera a prolongarse demasiado. Porque Tony Stark era guapo hasta lo absurdo, y Peter era fuerte, pero pensándolo mejor, quizá no tanto.


	4. 4

   Abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla empujándola con todo el cuerpo. Durante un minuto se quedó apoyado contra ella.

   El simple baño era poco más grande que todo su apartamento. Aunque había que admitir que él vivía en un barrio decadente, con la renta por los suelos y espacios reducidos. De todas formas, estaba seguro de que nada se compararía en magnificencia con aquel baño de lujo y moderno.

  Temblando, se quitó el traje. Cada centímetro empapado de él. Excepto la máscara. No creía que Stark colgara cámaras de vigilancia en sus propios baños, pero más vale prevenir que joderse, decidió.

   Cuando logró desprender la licra del cuerpo y entrar un poco en calor, dio un largo suspiro. Es posible que llevara una temporada sin salir con nadie, pero aún se acordaba de cómo se flirteaba. Y estaba seguro de que con Tony Stark había que tener cuidado. Peter no era inmune a la seducción, aunque se había restringido de ella por razones obvias de seguridad.  

   Sin embargo, aquellos rasgos faciales, muy marcados, la boca arrogantemente curvada, la barba perfectamente delineada, y las cejas expresivas se combinaban para formar una cara destinada a sabotear el sentido común de cualquier hombre o mujer. Peter ignoraba si se trataba de un don o de un talento cultivado, pero en cualquier caso tendría que andarse con cuidado. No le importaba repetírselo todo el tiempo, hasta el cansancio.

   Un poco más objetivo respecto a su situación, y más confortado por el aire caliente que lo embargaba, cambió a la ropa que le prestó Stark. Los pantalones vaqueros le quedaron un poco ajustados, pero la camisa negra con el álbum de Pink Floyd entró a la perfección. Agradeció la sudadera del mismo color.

   Muy pronto volvió a sentirse cómodo en su piel, aunque expuesto como un nervio sin el resto de su traje. Salió del baño pisando unos tenis blancos de excelente calidad que acariciaban el suelo y las plantas de sus pies. Al tiempo que caminaba, enrolló el traje en un compacto nudo, y lo metió en sus pantalones. Luego, escondió en los bolsillos de la sudadera lo único de piel que no pudo cubrir con ropa: las manos.

   Antes de llegar, levantó la capucha para protegerse del súbito arranque de nervios que lo recorrió cuando vio a Stark, esperándolo.

   Tony no podía creer lo apetecible que lo encontraba aún estando en ropas casuales, incluso con la máscara puesta. Había algo inocente, casi infantil, en la forma en que caminaba con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos, los hombros encogidos, la capucha alzada, como queriendo pasar inadvertido. Pero lo hacía con tantas ganas que era como si estuviera agitando una gran bandera roja. Y aunque era un gesto francamente adorable, no había nada que recordara a un niño en el joven adulto que se aproximaba a él en esos momentos. La licra fue bonita para mirar, pero aquel intento conservador de informalidad y misterio hacía estremecer a Tony hasta los cimientos. Que la lluvia se demore todo lo que quiera, pensó vehemente. A éste me lo quedo por un rato.  

   Las cejas de Peter, junto con su tensión, subieron un poco al ver la rápida inspección a la que fue sometido.

   —Hum…

   —¡Oh, ahí estás! —exclamó Tony alegremente, levantándose del sillón y sacudiendo de su cabeza el afán de barrerlo con los ojos—. Pensé que habías trepado por la ventana y bajado por la escalera de incendios.

   —En el baño no había ventana —explicó Peter. La voz sonaba amortiguada detrás de la máscara—, pero hay un ducto de ventilación. Pensé que por eso me había enviado allí. Y en todo caso, no necesito escaleras para bajar.

   —Ya veo… —mientras caminaba hacia él, Peter sintió el vello erizándose, como si debiera ponerse en guardia. Una sabia reacción de su cuerpo—. Admito que no caí en cuenta de ese detalle, y luego empecé a temer la posibilidad de que fueras a contemplar la poca elegancia de escapar por la ventana.

   —No me iría sin mi nuevo súper traje con ultra tecnología Stark —lo dijo a modo de broma, pero albergaba grandes deseos por ver al mejor inventor del mundo con su traje de Spider-man.

   Tony sonrió.

   —Hagamos el tour, entonces —con una mano señaló la estancia.

   —¿Tour? —A Peter le parecía muy grande el taller, pero no sabía que era necesaria tanta celeridad como para hacer un recorrido.

   —En mi laboratorio —aclaró—. Esta es la base central de Disneylandia, pero hay todo un mundo subterráneo en donde sucede la magia. Ahí es donde empezaremos las remodelaciones de tu traje.

   —Genial —poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio, echaron a andar juntos hacia la puerta y luego por el pasillo—. Eso compensará el hecho de que nunca fui a Disneylandia cuando era chico.   

   —Aun estás a tiempo. ¿No tienes doce años? —su voz juvenil, aunque levemente endurecida, seguía preocupándolo.

   —Si fuera así, estarías en muchos problemas.

   Hizo el comentario sin ninguna malicia, sin reparar en lo que decía, pero Tony se detuvo a observar las dos rendijas blancas que tenía por ojos. Un instante después, Peter deseó poder tragarse físicamente las palabras.

   —¿Por qué estaría en muchos problemas, chico? —Había suficiente insinuación perlada en su tono como para hacer que Peter se sonrojara. Gracias a dios la máscara era del color que era, porque nada podría opacar el rubor incendiario que iba desde el cuello hasta las mejillas.

   Antes de responder, Peter tragó saliva.

   —¿No se vería afectada tu reputación si se supiera que un chico de doce años te salvó la vida? Quiero decir…eres Iron Man. Y yo, un simple aficionado de las ligas menores.

   A Tony le hubiera gustado ver las expresiones del chico mientras daba aquel perfectamente razonable argumento.

   En ese momento, juró que, por todos los medios y recursos, haría que Spider-man se quitara la máscara. Voluntariamente. Y en respuesta, él lo besaría.

   Pero primero lo primero: tenía que averiguar si el chico también estaba interesado.

   Observó a su conquista de ese instante con ojos de experto. No le importaba si tardaba minutos u horas en conseguir lo que quería, con tal de conseguirlo. Para Tony, el proceso, la expectación, los gestos en sí mismos eran casi tan satisfactorios como el resultado. Como una danza, pensaba siempre. Como una canción.

   Eso le recordó que pondría música de fondo mientras él ponía en práctica sus artes de seducción.

   Y gracias a dios que el elevador estaba hecho de cristal, pensó Peter. El panorama fue una buena distracción para el silencio repentino. Afuera, seguía lloviendo con violencia.

   Llegaron a una intersección de tres pasillos. Aquella torre parecía un laberinto, reconoció el muchacho. Diferentes recovecos, puertas y sitios interesantes. Una verdadera lástima que no pudiera quedarse mucho tiempo. Tomaron el corredor de la izquierda, y entraron a una amplia habitación con vidrios de cristal como paredes. Tony sonrió al oír el silbido.

   —Disneylandia, sin lugar a dudas —concedió Peter, embargado de admiración.

   —Te lo dije —alardeó—. J, dame lo mejor que tengas.

   Confiaba en los metódicos cálculos de JARVIS para que hiciera sonar la canción perfecta para ese momento, en aquel contexto.

   No le decepcionó. Las bocinas retumbaron sobre las paredes, al ritmo de la música.

   —¿Te gusta el rock, chico?

   —¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta! —exclamó—. En especial ese grupo.

   La sonrisa de Tony, algo encariñada, le subió el pulso.

   —Me gusta satisfacer a mis invitados —dijo con un guiño—. No puedes decirle que no a Mick. Haha. ¿Entendiste?

   —¿Qué?

   —La canción. Mick.

   Se miraron fijamente. Tony no podía comprobarlo, pero las pestañas de Peter subían y bajaban por el desconcierto.

   —¿No eres fan de Los Rolling Stones?

   —¿No son esos Los Beatles?

   Tony lo miró otro minuto más, antes de cerrar los ojos fuertemente y sacudir la cabeza con gravedad.

   —No, no en realidad, no. Son Los Rolling Stones. Pero quedaste bastante cerca. Te felicito.

   —Lamento no haber nacido en los sesenta.

   —Disculpa aceptada. Vete a Disneylandia.

   —Pensé que esto era —repuso, mirando a todos lados.

   —Oh, sí. El tour. Sígueme.  

   Su taller y el laboratorio eran para Tony, al igual que el dormitorio, una estancia consagrada al placer. No por casualidad era uno de los mecánicos e inventores más respetados y admirados de todo el mundo, y uno de los amantes más seductores.

   No contaba con que Spider-man fuera a pensar lo mismo… Sobre lo primero, no sobre lo segundo. Aún. Y si Tony guardaba dudas sobre si el chico merecía la inversión a su traje, las siguientes dos horas disiparon cualquier duda, pasada y futura.

   El chico saltaba de estación de trabajo a estación de trabajo, vibrando con energía y rebosante de preguntas. Eran el tipo de preguntas que Tony esperaba de una multitud científica en MIT, no de un joven héroe enmascarado. También se mostró adecuadamente impresionado por los esfuerzos de Tony para conducir un auto sin conductor, y por un holograma en una pequeña y brillante forma de orbe que explayaba toda la ciudad de Nueva York.

   A Tony le costó contener la risa al ver la emoción que se le notaba en la voz, cada vez que le explicaba un experimento o hallazgo. Lo cierto es que parecía un niño que consigue mantenerse por primera vez solo en la bicicleta de dos ruedas.

   —¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó por enésima vez.

   —Eso, mi joven arácnido, es Dum-E —explicó Stark—. Mi mayor orgullo.

   —¿Por qué tiene un gorro de fiesta?

   —Es su cumpleaños.

   Dum-E les devolvió el, se podría decir, tímido rostro, a un lado de la máquina expendedora de café.

   —¿Habla como JARVIS?

   —No.

   Peter ladeó la cabeza, intentando verle utilidad, además de la garra.

   —¿Qué puede hacer?

   —Pasarme cosas. Y en el proceso, tirarlas —el chico, por primera vez se quedó callado, así que Tony se dispuso a llenar el silencio—. Pero positivamente piensa que, en cuanto la situación se pone un poquito difícil, debe arrojarte una cantidad insalubre de gas extintor hasta dejarte tieso. Oh, y sabe contar hasta tres. También es excelente para no captar órdenes a la primera.

   —¿Por qué sería entonces tu mayor…?

   —Y por aquí tenemos el lugar donde Ultron cobró vida.

   Arrastró al chico por el brazo hasta el centro del laboratorio. En el camino se tomó la libertad de medirle el pulso: acelerado. Pero bueno, eso podría deberse a muchas variables. Tony le estaba enseñando su templo privado, su fortaleza de la soledad, donde pasaba días y noches experimentando, creando los inventos para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor… Cualquiera estaría emocionado, ¿verdad?   

   Peter se había prometido, entre la docena de cosas prometidas después de convertirse en Spider-man, que no se dejaría tocar por nadie, y más específicamente en el ahora, por su anfitrión. Ni el más leve contacto. Y apenas habían transcurrido un par de horas, cuando Tony le tomó tan descuidadamente el brazo y Peter no tuvo la habilidad para reaccionar antes. Stark no era una amenaza, después de todo. Pero Peter lo era. Decidió que no volvería a pasar.

   —¿Ultron nació aquí? —inquirió, deshaciéndose casualmente del agarre, y luchando por encontrar el suelo muy interesante.

   Tony dejó escapar un suspiro.

   —“Nacer” es una palabra muy ambigua. ¿Por qué no pruebas con: adquirió conciencia y se dispuso a hacer volar un país entero? En el sentido literal, figurativo, y todavía más literal.  

   —Tú lo detuviste —señaló Peter. Había escuchado las historias, reproducido los videos, experimentado el miedo.

   —Se necesitan más de uno para derrocar un malvado robot.

   —Sí, siete en total. Ni más ni menos.

   Algo en su tono hizo que Tony se volviera y mirara la máscara.

   —¿Qué fue eso?

   Peter levantó y bajó los hombros, inocentemente.

   —¿Qué?

   —El sarcasmo.

   —Mira quién habla.

   —Touché, pero en serio —rebobinó—: ¿Qué fue eso? Sonaste…amargado.

   —Ah, ¿sí? —Hazte el tonto, pensó con convicción. Nadie necesita saber. Actúa como si nada—. No tengo idea de qué hablas. Mi tono siempre es así. Neutro.

   —Al igual que tus mentiras, apestas para disimular indiferencia. ¿Tienes algún problema con nuestro número actual de Vengadores?

   —Nope. Todo bien.    

   La pausa que siguió fue larga. Tony había deseado verle el rostro para tomarlo entre sus manos y besarlo: ahora quería verlo para saber lo que pensaba. Siempre le dijeron que tenía una gran capacidad para leer expresiones y darles el significado correcto; Tony lo traducía al grandioso poder de leer mentes.

   Incómodo, Peter giró la cabeza a ambos lados del laboratorio.

   —Supongo que haremos la microfabricación textil en esa…uh, máquina.

   —Supones bien —Tony respondió con vaguedad, aún tratando de descifrarlo.

   —Entonces… ¿nos avocamos a ello? —sugirió Peter. No le gustaba que lo vieran así, como intentando ver más allá de la máscara. De hecho, simplemente no le gustaba que lo vieran así, máscara o no puesta. Punto.

   —Seguro —Aunque tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, parpadeó una vez para despejarse—. Déjame ir por las pinzas.

   —¿Pinzas? —Peter se esforzó por encontrar una conexión—. ¿Vas a tender ropa?

   —Sí, es un día perfecto para tender la ropa.

   Las pinzas resultaron ser las pinzas para bureta, que Tony usó para retener un par de tubos de ensayo, y calentarlos arriba de una flama. Peter conocía todo sobre su uso, pero aquel día le era complicado conectar una neurona con la otra, probablemente resultado del golpe que se dio antes. Sí, del golpe.

   Acto seguido, Tony encendió la máquina que él mismo bautizó Incubadora de Armadura Stark. Y se puso a trabajar. Peter pensó que podría respirarle cerca del cuello, sino fuera porque le era indispensable marcar distancia con un hombre propenso a flirtear con todo aquello que se mueva cerca.    

   Sus manos, se dio cuenta, eran tan hábiles y precisas como las de un cirujano. Su lengua, tan suelta como la de un político. Mientras lo veía esbozar, diseñar y, finalmente, programar, Peter se descubrió tan enfrascado y entretenido como si estuviera viendo una película excelente.

   Juntos decidieron el aspecto, los colores, y respetaron la insignia de Peter, consagrada años atrás.

   Cuando terminaron con la parte técnica, Tony se volvió a los tubos de ensayo para bajar la flema, y en seguida, hacia Peter, entrando en su espacio personal un centímetro más cerca de lo recomendable. Alargó los dos brazos a la altura de su pecho.

   —Dame tus manos.

   Peter parpadeó, el pánico se acumuló en remolinos concéntricos alrededor de su cuello.

   —¿Co-cómo?

   —No creas que no he notado esos dispositivos lanza-telarañas que tienes en las muñecas —dijo Tony—. Quiero ver el mecanismo de primera mano. Haha. ¿Entendiste?

   —Hum…

   —¿Te digo lo que sí está bueno? —añadió—. Tus redes. La resistencia a la tracción es incomparable. ¿Quién las fabricó…? Oh, espera, no me digas, sé la respuesta…

   —Yo las hice —dijo Peter, una torpe sonrisa le importunó en la cara.

   —Sí, justo como pensé —también sonrió—. Tus manos, chico.

   Reacio a esperar respuesta, jaló las manos entre las suyas. Su tacto, caliente y firme, no era precisamente rival para Peter, pero limaba en lo autoritario. Él podría desprenderse fácilmente, evitar que los dedos de Tony le subieran la manga de la sudadera, y que sus pieles desnudas, en un acto completamente inofensivo y al mismo tiempo íntimo, se tocaran. Peter sabía todo eso, pero por alguna razón, se mantuvo en su lugar y dejó que Tony inspeccionara sus webshooters.  

   —Nanotubos de carbón —musitó Stark. Si no fuera por la máscara, estaría respirando su aliento—. Dispara hebras de seda como si fueran proyectiles. Dime qué material usaste.

   Peter dejó de morderse los labios para hablar.

   —Ácido salicílico, tolueno, metanol, y mi ingrediente secreto.

   —¿Amor?

   —Si te lo digo deja de ser secreto.

   Sus labios, que dibujaron una curva locamente encantadora, se ensancharon en una sonrisa maliciosa. Peter bajó la mirada, como hipnotizado, a sus manos todavía sujetadas. No conseguía zafarse.

   —Eres listo.

   Peter levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros

   —Tengo mis momentos.

   —No. Eres listo todo el tiempo —sentenció. Sus ojos eran serios—. He podido darme cuenta en estas dos o tres últimas horas. Tienes más cerebro que varios de mis empleados en Stark Industries.

   —Guau. ¿Estoy recibiendo un cumplido de Tony Stark?

   —No te emociones demasiado. También muerdo.

   El escalofrío de excitación que lo recorrió lo puso en alerta. Su corazón, ya bastante inestable, dio un vuelco. Sus palmas empezaron a sudar y a ponerse pegajosas. Esperó, con todas sus fuerzas, y vaya que eran muchas, que Stark no se diera cuenta.

   Mentalmente, Tony se preparó. Sí, la atracción era mutua.

   Sin soltarlo, acercó la cara hacia su máscara. Antes de que Peter diera un brinco, o en el mejor de los casos, un paso hacia atrás, exclamó:

   —¡Buen dios! ¿Puedes ver con esas cosas?

   No había reparado en lo densos que eran aquellos orificios por donde lo miraba el chico.

   —Uhhh…sí… — _se está acercando mucho, se está acercando demasiado, estoy dejando que se me acerque_ —…me, me ayudan a…a enfocarme. 

   —¿Enfocarte en qué? —Tony resopló, observado un marcado deslustre en los cristales con que se protegía los ojos y la extraña tela blanca que los recubría—. ¿En la mejor manera de estrellarte?

   —Es una historia larga —Peter tragó saliva copiosamente—. Pero no percibo el mundo como la mayoría —Y tampoco lo experimento como la mayoría, añadió en silencio.

   Tony, finalmente, le soltó las manos y se apartó…sólo un poco.

   —Ya veo —Peter notó con lujo de detalle cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios—. Tienes una extrema necesidad de aplicarte mejoras —dictaminó—. Sistémicas, de cabo a rabo, una restauración del cien por ciento.

   —Pensé que íbamos a limitarnos al traje con calefacción —alegó Peter, temiendo por dónde iba la cosa. 

   —Eso es historia antigua —Tony meneó la mano—. Vamos a hacer algo mejor, algo que _en verdad_ te funcione.

   Oh, dios, no.

   —Señor Stark, digo, Tony, realmente aprecio todo lo que…

   —Genial, de nada. Entonces está decidido.

   —Pero yo…

   —Me salvaste la vida.

   Aquello silenció a Peter de golpe por un momento.  

   —Con esa armadura, lo dudo —dijo con palabras lentas—. Quizá sólo evité que te saliera un rasguño.  

   —Puede que tengas razón. O puede que no. Te diré esto: no estaba precisamente con la ventaja de mi lado. El cansancio, la lluvia, y el hecho de que nadie más pudo responder al llamado hacían un buen trabajo desmoralizándome. Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, o si no hubieras aparecido en absoluto, quizás yo no estaría aquí, haciéndote sentir incómodo. 

   —¿In-in-incómodo?

   Otra sonrisa, mucho más engatusadora que las anteriores (porque mostró cada uno de sus perfectos dientes), le paralizó el corazón. Peter decidió que había que tener extremo cuidado con esa sonrisa también.

   Sintiéndose en su elemento, Stark paseó por el laboratorio, hacia las mesas de trabajo. Apoyó las dos manos en la más cercana.

   —Primero la tela presurizada con fibras más fuertes que el acero, calentador incorporado; después tus gadgets, al estilo Batman; y por último esa máscara que positivamente creo que no te deja ver más allá de un palmo de distancia.

   Ciertamente, sonaba atractivo. La propuesta. La propuesta.

   —Hum, hum, ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo va a tomar _este_ nuevo traje?

   —Eso depende. ¿Quieres algo increíble o algo sensacional?

   —¡Ambos! —soltó la respuesta sin darse cuenta del error hasta un segundo más tarde. El error de hacer sonreír a Tony Stark otra vez.

   —Entonces, yo diría que un puñado de horas.

   —Pero…pero ¿cuántas exactamente? —preguntó a la desesperada.

   Tony olfateó nerviosismo, y si pudiera verle la cara, vería la cara de alguien atenazado por irse.

   —¿Algún compromiso urgente y totalmente falso que necesites cumplir?

   —Montones.

   —¿Cómo cuál? —apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y recargó la barbilla en el puño.

   —Tengo que ir a…

   —Mmm, ajá.

   —No puedo faltar.

   —Ya lo creo. Muchacho, si sigues esforzándote por librarte de mí, acabarás por traumatizarme.

   —Lo… ¿siento?

   —No lo sientas. No todavía. Quédate a cenar.

   Reaccionó como si el doctor Hannibal Lecter lo hubiera invitado.

   —Uh, no. No es, no es una, digo, gracias, pero no es, no creo que…

   —¿Vas a terminar esa oración alguna vez?

   —No es una buena idea.

   —Te lo simplificaré —irguió su cuerpo para hablar—: Es difícil decirle que no a Mick. Es igual de difícil decirle que no a Tony Stark.

   —Apuesto a que sí. Pero…

   —Sin peros. Espero que te guste el pato asado.

   A ese hombre, Peter reflexionó, quizá no era posible negarle algo. Tal vez debería reconsiderar la estrategia de salir por la ventana…

   Con ayuda de su finísimo oído, escuchó la música de rock n roll pulsante, el diluvio de afuera sin detenerse, y el rayo dividiendo en dos el cielo sobre la torre.

   Podía esperar un par de horas…

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien no entendió tampoco el chiste de Tony respecto a la música, les explico: Mick Jagger es el vocalista de los Rolling Stones. La canción que pone al principio era Satisfaction, de los Rolling Stones y la letra dice “No puedo conseguir el no, sólo obtengo satisfacción” Haha, ¿entendieron? Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Ok no, voy a morir sola con mis referencias musicales…
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer <3


	5. 5

 

   —De acuerdo. Bien —Miró a su alrededor. La cocina era enorme—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

   —Puedes sentarte. Te serviré una copa de champagne. Eso si la ley no me castiga…—tanteó.

   —No lo hará —aseguró de nuevo. Tampoco le iba a lastimar un trago, pese a que no le fascinaba el sabor—. Debería ayudarte… —se interrumpió al ver que Tony vertía la botella sobre una copa ovalada.

   No tenía idea de cómo iba a comer ni beber con la máscara puesta.

   —Siéntate y bebe champagne —insistió.

   Aunque seguía pensando que debería ayudar, se acomodó en uno de los taburetes que había junto a la barra, jugueteando con la copa entre sus dedos. Cuando Tony le dio la espalda, levantó la máscara hasta los labios. El champagne sabía dulce y frutal.

   Mientras tanto, Stark envolvió unas patatas en papel aluminio. Luego prendió el horno y sacó de la nevera dos bandejas; una del pato sin hornear y otra de entremeses.

   —¿Tú preparaste todo eso?

   Tony caviló un momento mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la encimera, delante de Peter.

   —Podría mentirte e impresionarte de verdad, pero en vez de eso voy a deslumbrarte con mi sinceridad: todo esto es de Luciano´s, al igual que el pastel de chocolate que hay de postre y las colas de langosta.

   —¿Colas de langosta? ¿De Luciano´s?

   —Sí, de vez en cuando me aprovisiono de allí para no morir de hambre. Admito que no sé cocinar.

   —Yo me aprovisiono de las farmacias y las tiendas de segunda mano. Pero apuesto a que esto sabe mejor —Esperó a que Tony se girara de nuevo para deslizar un bocadillo rápidamente. Gimió cuando los distintos sabores se mezclaron en la lengua.

   —¿Está bueno? —preguntó Stark por encima del hombro.

   —Podría comer esto durante toda mi existencia.

   —Te aburrirías, créeme.

   —No estoy tan seguro.

   Peter tenía que concederle crédito a Tony: había logrado transformar una cena improvisada en la cita más elegante que jamás presenció. Los nervios aumentaron cuando pensó en la palabra “cita”.

   No es una cita, se reprendió con dureza. Molesto consigo mismo, se llevó otro canapé a la boca.

   —¿Piensas hacer eso cada vez que me dé la vuelta? —la voz de Tony sonaba cerca del horno, y un segundo más tarde lo estaba mirando.

   —¿Perdón?

   Tony recargó los codos en la barra de atrás antes de señalar su copa.

   —Le has bajado al champagne y desaparecieron dos canapés las dos veces que no te estaba viendo. Llámame paranoico, pero creo que lo haces a mis espaldas.

   El chico sólo se encogió de hombros. Si tan sólo pudiera verle el rostro, se lamentó Tony, sabría qué pasaba por su cabeza. Aquellas rendijas blancas e inexpresivas sin labios no cooperaban con su plan.

   —A ver, ilumíname, chico: ¿cómo planeas comer en una mesa donde yo esté sentado de frente?

   Peter inhaló y exhaló por la nariz.

   —Reconozco que no tengo todos los aspectos de esta velada planeados.

   Yo sí, dijo Tony en silencio.

   —Podrías, no lo sé, quitarte la máscara y comer tranquilo —sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa—. JARVIS aquí presente se encargaría de borrar los videos de vigilancia, mientras que yo puedo dar mi palabra de no revelar lo que sea que estés escondiendo allí abajo. Y te advierto que mi palabra es sagrada —añadió con convicción—. Estás a salvo. Lo prometo —Decía no más que la simple y llana verdad; que tuviera segundas intenciones, era otra cosa. 

   Resultaba demasiado tentador. La propuesta, otra vez. Peter tamborileó los dedos sobre la barra.

   —Cámaras de vigilancia. ¿Cuántas hay?

   —Bastantes como para no poder hurgarte la nariz en paz, pero JARVIS tiene un código moral. Claro que puede hacer una excepción contigo, ¿no es así, amigo?

   “Si usted lo ordena, señor, ciertamente puedo”

   —Aww, mira eso, tan servicial como siempre.

   Aun dudando, Peter se mordió el labio. No confiaba en Tony Stark al cien por ciento, pero quizá podría confiar en Iron Man. Posiblemente, él, más que nadie, comprendería lo que era tener un alter ego. Y lo pesada que podía volverse una máscara.

   De repente, no obstante, sintió con más fuerza las costuras de la máscara que terminaban en su cuello. Cuántas veces había creído que podía bajar la guardia, relajar las defensas; y muy rápido se encontraba a sí mismo en una situación de vida o muerte. Traicionado, expuesto… Volvió a tamborilear los dedos.

   —No lo sé…

   —Es tu decisión. Tienes hasta la cena —No quería presionarlo. Gran base de su plan consistía en que el chico estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que él le iba proponiendo. Incluyendo ir a la cama—. Pondré esto al horno una hora y media —dijo, refiriéndose al pato—, hasta que haya que sacarlo para regarlo con brandy. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no regresamos al laboratorio para tomar tus medidas?

   Peter parpadeó.

   —¿Me-medidas?

   —Para tu nuevo traje. No pensarás que puedo adivinar tu talla —Sí podía, y ya lo había hecho. JARVIS también lo podía respaldar con eso. Pero no iba a privarse de un lujo demasiado apetitoso.

   —Sé mi propia talla —dijo de inmediato el chico—. Uno setenta y ocho de altura, y setenta y seis de peso. El perímetro de cintura es de setenta y cinco centímetros.

   —Mmm…—Stark torció la boca para anunciar su decepción—. De acuerdo. Vayamos aun así, porque la fibra de autoregeneración tiene que ser moderada cada cierto tiempo.    

   Con qué facilidad adoptaba su voz aquel tono íntimo y seductor, pensó Peter, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le encendía en respuesta. Eso no estaba marchando bien.

   Perdió una oportunidad, pero ya tendría muchas, se dijo Tony mientras le abría la puerta de la cocina.

 

 

*****

 

 

   —¿Disculpa, has dicho algo? No pude oírte por toda esta genialidad.

   La nariz de Peter estaba presionada contra el cristal de la máquina. Nunca había visto nanorrobots trabajando, no al menos con tal velocidad, pero alegremente se hubiera podido comer unas palomitas.

   —Dije que, cuando termine el proceso, me señales dónde quieres los colores de la bandera, Spider-man.

   —Bien —su nariz aún no estaba del todo despegada. Era maravilloso.

   Tony sonrió de lado.

   —Si realmente te interesa, puedo enseñarte el subterráneo. Ahí tengo otros juguetes. 

   El chico asintió y se irguió para mirarlo, intrigado.

   —¿Pero cuántas plantas tiene este edificio?

   —Hay 93 pisos, 24 dormitorios y tiene algo más de 900 metros cuadrados.

   —Dios santo, he estado en centros comerciales más pequeños.

   Él soltó una carcajada.

   ¿Cómo podía alguien proporcionarle paz y nervios al mismo tiempo? se preguntaba Peter. Su risa, sus ojos y todo lo relacionado con sus facciones y movimientos le parecían de lo más excitantes. Sin embargo…

   —Sígueme, Mallitas.

   Atravesando el elevador, le preocupó que la electricidad manara de su cuerpo en forma de ondas. Tony parecía tan relajado a comparación.

   El tintineo de las puertas que al abrirse empujó a Peter de sus pensamientos.

   Las paredes estaban obviamente reforzadas y no había una sola ventana hacia el mundo exterior. La sala era enorme, con techos altos y tantas estaciones de trabajo que Peter no tenía idea de en qué centrarse primero.

   Este, definitivamente, debe ser el nivel más bajo; la base de la Torre, pensaba Peter. Sin ventanas, la sensación subterránea y ¡mierda santa!, ¿es eso un avión?

   —Un jet —Tony parecía haber captado la dirección de su mirada e inferido sus pensamientos—. Un Quinjet, para ser exactos. A mí me gusta llamarlo “StarkQuinjet”, pero nadie del equipo me sigue la corriente. Ni siquiera porque yo lo diseñé, aunque da igual.

   La velocidad de conversación fue más rápida, pero en ese taller, de alguna manera, se necesitaba el doble de tiempo. Tony le enseñó los proyectos y el chico captó casi todo con una percepción instantánea. Innata, decidió. Tenía que serlo.

   Pasaron años dentro del Quinjet hasta que Peter tuvo que admitir que, está bien, la aerodinámica era bastante genial. Le gustaría darle una leída a esos temas.

   Aún más genial, sin embargo, era el reactor de arco.

   —Después de que me secuestraran, tuve esta idea, y la combiné con la semilla que legó mi padre antes de morir —explicó Tony—. Un reactor de arco. A pequeña escala —se señaló el pecho donde relucía débilmente el azul cobalto—. Y a grande escala —Ambas miradas se dirigieron al enorme reactor con forma de rosquilla—.  El primer prototipo funcionó con Palladium, pero…

   —¿La tasa de descomposición?

   Tony se giró.

   —¡Exactamente!

   —Entonces, ¿cuál es el núcleo ahora?

   De pronto, por primera vez, Tony lucía presumido.

   —Un elemento que creé.

   —¡Eso es increíble!

   —Justo la reacción que esperaba. ¿Puedo conservarte?

   La máscara cubrió el rubor, pero la forma tímida en que el chico se encogió ante el comentario, decía más que mil palabras.

   —No, hablando en serio —dijo Tony—. ¿Cómo te ganas la vida? Alguien de tu calibre debe estar metido en una universidad excelente. Con beca. Internado en alguna empresa de investigación. Y premios rodeándote los codos —Creyó que jamás había adulado tanto a alguien, pero le pareció coherente, correcto. Dio un paso adelante—. ¿Qué haces cuando te quitas la máscara?

   —Eso, señor Stark, no puedo decirlo.

   —¿Identidad secreta?

   —Identidad secreta.

   —Yo preferiría llamarlo dificultad para intimar. ¿Sería tan malo si supiera algo sobre ti?

   La curiosidad ardía solo en comparación con su deseo.

   —Cada vez que me quito la máscara delante de algo que no es mi espejo, cosas malas pasan —dijo Peter, casi en un susurro.   

   —¿Has sido atacado?

   —Múltiples veces. Y han secuestrado a las personas más cercanas a mí.

   —Mierda.

   Este chico tenía razones de sobra para ser precavido, se estaba dando cuenta Tony. No era simple paranoia. Bueno, quizá sólo un poco.

   —¿Ni siquiera conmigo? —no pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo—. Has visto mi laboratorio, mi taller, mis experimentos, y mi pobre habilidad para la cocina. No me molestaría firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad por ti. Es lo justo.

   Peter sintió ganas de estar convencido.

   —Yo…

   —Sólo dime algo. Lo que sea. Arrójame un hueso y yo iré a buscarlo —El chico ladeó la cabeza—. Okey, no es mi mejor analogía, de acuerdo. Pero el punto persiste.

   —¿Qué quieres saber?

   «Bingo».

   —Edad. Nada muy revelador —dijo en tono que le quitaba importancia—. Todos compartimos alguna edad.

   —Veintiún años.

   El alivio y la excitación lo recorrió. Luego, casi inmediatamente, preocupación.

   —Los periódicos comenzaron a satanizarte hace seis años —musitó—. Por lo que…

   —Empecé a trepar muros a los quince años, sí.

   —Demasiado joven —el tono de prejuicio le salió natural.

   Pero el chico, sorpresivamente, irguió los hombros y enderezó la espalda.

   —Cuando puedes hacer las cosas que yo puedo, pero no las haces… y luego pasa algo malo, es por culpa de uno.

   —¿No viene con un precio? —replicó Tony—. ¿Doble vida? ¿Secretos?

   —¿No volaron tu mansión en Malibú? ¿No fuiste atacado por tres hombres de negocios? ¿No raptaron a tu ex?

   Demonios, el chico había visto las noticias.

   —Touché. Pero si crees que a Pepper le molestó en algún momento adquirir el superpoder de transformar todo en infierno ardiente…estás en lo cierto.

   Peter rio. Conversar con ese hombre era fácil. Mirarlo a los ojos más de diez segundos era como ser hipnotizado.

   —¿Tienes novia?

   Al instante, Peter quiso retroceder físicamente un paso.

   —¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?

   Stark notó el tono de reserva en su voz y reprimió una sonrisa.

   —Simple curiosidad —se encogió inocentemente de hombros—. ¿Novio?

   —¿Te han dicho que tu curiosidad se acerca a lo patológico?

   —Miles de veces. Ya perdí la cuenta. ¿Entonces…?

   —¿Oye, eso es un convertible?

   «Mala jugada, Spider-man. Lo lamentarás».

   El chico caminó (huyó) en dirección a su Thunderbird rojo de colección.

   Un prodigio de gracia y poderío. Esa clase de auto se aferraba a las curvas y rugía en los tramos rectos. Unos podrían considerarlo un vehículo y otros un juguete; pero Peter sabía que era toda una «máquina».

   —Primera clase. Cuatro marchas, 327. Motor de inyección —susurraba.

   —Increíble. Sabes de autos —dijo Tony, aproximándose.

   —A mi tío le gustaban —matizó con una nostalgia preñada en su voz.

   —¿Ya no?

   Mordió su labio inferior, reprendiéndose por el error tan básico.

   —No…—de repente, su voz se hizo de hielo—. Ahora sabes que solía tener un tío. No es una gran pista.

   —Oye —hizo un gesto de rendición con las dos manos—. Puedo ser un entrometido, un fisgón y poseer una insoportable curiosidad natural, pero no me gusta aprovecharme de la tragedia. Lo siento mucho. 

   Peter deseó que no lo hubiera dicho de aquella forma. Deseó que su voz no fuera tan cálida, tan sincera, como sus ojos. Como los sentimientos que hacía brotar dentro de él.

   —¿Tenía alguna de estas bellezas? —Por supuesto, se refería al auto. Peter sacudió la cabeza.

   —No. Nunca hemos tenido esa clase de dinero —Otro error. Acarició el retrovisor, fingiendo que no había dicho nada relevante—. Pero era un gran aficionado. Me mostraba revistas. Su favorito era el Stingray del 63.

   —Un hombre de excelente gusto. Éste lo puedo poner a 220. Podría mostrártelo, pero todavía nos estamos conociendo. —le guiñó un ojo—. Le he echado el visto bueno a un convertible Caddy, del 59. Llega el próximo miércoles.

   —Te odio.

   —Qué lástima. Yo esperaba que, después de esta noche, terminaras sintiéndote de otra forma.

   Peter, ahora sí, dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta. Interesado, Tony alzó una ceja

   —Chico, ¿te pongo nervioso?

   Él tragó saliva.

   —¿Por qué habrías de ponerme nervioso? No seas absurdo.

   —¿Lo soy? —Llevado por un impulso, Tony dio otro paso hacia el chico. Peter se encontró con la espalda pegada a la portezuela del auto.

   —Tony…

   —No, chist. Vamos a hacer un experimento. —suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo, le acercó los labios a la mejilla, enfundada con la máscara. Notó que él contenía el aliento y luego exhalaba un suspiro trémulo. Era lógico que estuviera nervioso. Cuando dos personas se sentían atraídas y estaban cerca, siempre había nervios. Sin ellos, la pasión resultaba insípida, como un auto sin buena marcha.

   Pero… ¿miedo? ¿Acaso no era miedo lo que percibía en el cuerpo del niño? Rigidez extrema, puños cerrados, como si estuviera preparado para salir huyendo en cualquier momento. Tony sabía cómo enfrentarse a los nervios, cómo sacarles partido. Pero el miedo era cosa distinta. Lo perturbaba, lo dejaba bloqueado y, al mismo tiempo, lo conmovía.

   —No voy a hacerte daño, chico.

   Peter lo miró fijamente, con la garganta reseca.

   —No creo que…no soy… —balbuceó. «No seré yo quien salga lastimado», consiguió decir en silencio.

   Fue incapaz de poner en práctica lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, porque se trataban de demasiadas voces contradictorias: «Sal de ahí, antes de que te arrepientas». «Inspira más hondo, te encanta su aroma». «Márchate, porque si no lo haces, acabarás sucumbiendo a la exigente necesidad en tu interior». «Esos son unos labios plenos y firmes, y desde luego serían implacables sobre los tuyos».

   Tony lo tomó de la mano, pretendiendo abrirla despacio. No pudo. «Está demasiado tenso, pensó con culpa».

   —Es hora de cenar.

   Sin previo aviso, apareció un holograma cerca de ellos, mostrando "9:39 pm" en un tono azulado similar al reactor de arco.

   —Síp, tal y como pensé. ¿Vamos? —preguntó girándose y caminando en dirección opuesta.

   Al sentir que el aire volvía a fluir entre ellos, Peter relajó el cuerpo, pero la alarma seguía sonando en su cabeza. El corazón le seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

   —Se está haciendo tarde.

   —Oh-oh —Tony detuvo en sus pasos y lo miró—. Déjà vu.

   —Lo siento —dijo Peter—. No puedo.

   —¿Qué es lo que no puedes? —preguntó, encarándolo de nuevo—. No es cuestión de lo que puedes, es cuestión de lo que quieres. Quieres o no quieres cenar.

   —Tampoco es cuestión de lo que yo quiera —insistió Peter—. Tengo clases mañana temprano de Termodinámica y… _mierda_.

   Ante la otra metedura de pata, Tony no pudo menos que sonreír.

   —Si te hace sentir mejor, fingiré paulatina sordera de vez en cuando.

   —Al ritmo que voy, tendrías que ser vergonzosamente constante —dijo Peter masajeándose las sienes.

   —Chico… —No dejes que se vaya, pensaba él. _A toda costa retenlo. Estabas tan cerca. Tal vez, después de una exquisita cena, afloje un poco_ —, ese pato ya se coció en el horno. Tu traje aún no. Te advertí que tomaría un puñado de horas. Aun faltan los gadgets y los adornos con tecnología Stark de la más alta calidad. Y no me hagas empezar con el diluvio de proporciones bíblicas que espera allá fuera. Así que no es hora de-

   —Ya terminó.

   —¿Qué?

   —Terminó. Ya- digo, es, es menos que antes. Ahora es pura brisa.

   —¿JARVIS?

   “En efecto, señor”

   —¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

   —¿JARVIS o yo?

   —¡Pues claro que tú! ¿Eres alguna especie de gurú del clima? ¿Es parte de tus poderes arácnidos predecir el clima? 

   —Como dije: no percibo el mundo igual que la mayoría.  

   Eso, pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, era quedarse corto.

   —Okey —retomó Stark—: Ha parado de llover. ¿Qué más da? Tu traje no está terminado, y no puedo enfatizar lo delicioso que está ese maldito pato.

   Sus manos, notó él, se retorcían. Se acercó lentamente al arácnido, complacido al ver que, pese a que no estaban ni a un palmo de distancia, su recelo hubiera hecho de nuevo acto de presencia.

   —No consigo convencerme de no hacerlo.

   —Nunca he entendido por qué la gente siempre trata de convencerse de no hacer las cosas que quiere.

 

*****

 

   Lo había deseado. Durante un breve y cegador instante, lo había anhelado. Un error muy serio. Había bloqueado esa necesidad, pero no había dejado de emerger…Si no se andaba con cuidado podría perder el control.

   Tendré que reflexionar sobre esta… situación, decidió. Era evidente que Tony le provocaba esa reacción física que cualquiera reconocería como una lujuria básica, lo que le resultaba casi tranquilizador; tal vez comenzaba a volverse loco, pero por lo menos el cuerpo aún le funcionaba. No había experimentado esa sensación con demasiada frecuencia últimamente. Estaba restringida.

   Pero entonces, surgió, no sin consecuencias.

   Mientras veía cómo le daba los últimos toques a la cena, Peter pensó que Tony no era en absoluto distinto ahí, en aquella cocina, a como era en el taller, o delante de las cámaras.

   Sí, era un error, se dijo mientras colocaba los platos. Pero sólo un tonto rechazaría algo que olía como aquel pato. Y él no era tonto. Podía controlarse. El instante de miedo que había sentido en el taller había pasado. Disfrutaría de la cena informal (con la máscara puesta hasta los labios, había decidido pero no comunicado), se bebería un par de copas de aquel vino excelente, luego llegaría a su casa con un nuevo traje y dormiría ocho horas seguidas. El mundo continuaría girando al día siguiente. El examen de Termodinámica lo esperaba. Y no habría de qué preocuparse.

   —Entonces sacaré el pato del horno mientras tú te ocupas de las colas de langosta. Luego lograré que te aburras hablándote de mi nuevo proyecto.

   —Inténtalo, pero te advierto que no me aburro con facilidad. —Se volvió hacia la nevera, la abrió y volvió a cerrarla—. No me gusta el sexo.

   Tony se detuvo a un paso del horno. Se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar:

   —¿Qué has dicho?

   —Es evidente que tú quieres que forme parte de la velada. —Peter escondió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Más vale zanjar el asunto, pensó, aunque le diera argumentos inválidos. ¿Cómo podría no gustarle algo que nunca había probado? De todas formas, después de haber pronunciado las palabras, ya no podría echarse atrás.

   Stark bebió un largo trago de vino, previamente servido en la barra.

   —No te gusta el sexo.

   —Tampoco lo aborrezco —dijo—. Por lo menos no tanto como el coco.

   —El coco.

   —Detesto el coco… su olor me descompone. El sexo se parece más a…a… —¿Por qué demonios pensó que sería buena idea comparar el sexo con comida? —, no lo sé… a un flan.

   —El sexo se parece a un flan.

   —Bueno... algo así. Si lo tienes a la mano, estupendo, pero ¿para qué molestarse en buscarlo?

   Tony se rascó la cabeza.

   —Me cuesta fingir que te sigo la corriente.

   —Lo que intento decir es… que no pienso acostarme contigo, Tony Stark.

   Un parpadeo. Dos parpadeos.

   —Bueno, entonces más vale que me ahogue en el río que dejó la tormenta. Acabas de destrozar el sueño de mi vida.

   Peter no pudo contener la risa.

   —Sólo pretendo ser honesto contigo.

   —¿Por qué no empezamos con algo sencillo antes de entrar en lo más complicado? La cena, por ejemplo.

   —No vamos a empezar nada. No vamos a hacer nada de nada.

   —Oye, te oí la primera vez —Le estaba costando disimular el sonido de engranajes rotos que circundaban por su mente. ¡ _Aquello no se suponía que pasara!_ —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero acostarme contigo, desconocido? — _Por supuesto que quería, claro que lo deseaba_ —. Hasta donde yo sé, podrías tener enfermedades venéreas, o tener ocho ojos en la frente como las arañas de verdad, o…, —¡ _piensa en más munición!_ —, o bien podrías ser el hermano del Jorobado — _o bien podrías tener unos labios carnosos y ricos._       

   —Sí, tal vez podría.

   Tony bajó los hombros.

   —¿Ni siquiera vas a defenderte?

   —¿Con qué punto? No voy a quitarme la máscara para que cuentes todos mis ojos ni que te horrorices por mis deformidades. Tampoco tendré la oportunidad de contagiarte las enfermedades venéreas.

   Al ver que Tony se quedaba callado, Peter dibujó una sonrisa de pena bajo la máscara.

   —Lo siento.

   Silencio.

   —O tal vez jamás hayas tenido una experiencia con un flan tan bien preparado como el mío.

   —¿Q-qué?

   Los nervios habían regresado.

   —Quítate la máscara, hasta los labios. Déjame besarte.

   Vació el vaso de un trago y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Peter lo miró con desconfianza al ver que se acercaba.

   —No pretendía… esto no es lo que quería decir.

   —Me resulta imposible entender lo que quieres decir. Un flan jamás le ha hecho mal a nadie.

   — _No_.

   Ante la negativa, una temblorosa y desesperada negativa, él se detuvo en seco. Luego sonrió como el gato que atrapó al canario.

   —Dime que no te intriga.

   El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, en movimientos rápidos y cortos.

   —No me intriga.

   —Sí, por supuesto que sí —Acercó la boca a la suya, sin llegar a rozar la tela que la cubría—. A mí también me ha intrigado desde el principio. Esta noche has decidido mostrarte honesto y embustero a la vez, ¿verdad, Spidey? Di otra vez que no te intriga, que no te apetece. Pero en esta ocasión, ponle más convencimiento.

   Aquel cambio de estrategia le estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas.

   Todo era un error, un tremendo error, tenía que irse de allí pero ya.

   Su aliento, cálido y firme, azotándole la máscara, se volvió más denso, más cercano. Tony pudo sentir la abreviatura de algo suave y anhelante esperando por su boca. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó cuando el hombre mayor subió las manos hasta su cintura.

   De pronto, tres cosas sucedieron a la vez.    

   El horno comenzó a sonar.

   El teléfono de Peter empezó a timbrar.

   Ambos se separaron, inquietos como si les acabaran de interrumpir un gran beso, aunque lo cierto es que sus cuerpos apenas se habían tocado.

   —Tony…

   —Lo sé —musitó—. Te lo envuelvo para llevar.

   Se miraron. Los ojos de Tony estaban nublados y oscuros. Los de Peter, ocultos.

   Cuando Peter dio por muerto su teléfono debido a la tormenta, no se molestó en apagarlo; simplemente lo dejó arrumbado en el bolsillo del pantalón, creyendo que no le importunaría. Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir de golpe seis mensajes de texto. Su compañera de laboratorio podía ser muy insistente.

   —Tengo que irme.

   —Actualízanos, JARVIS.

   “El traje aún no está terminado”

   —¿Fase?

   “Dos, señor”

   —Mmmm. Parece que tendrás que regresar mañana, Spider-man.

     

 

*****

 

 

   Llegó a su pequeñísimo dormitorio alrededor de las diez y media. Su compañero de cuarto no estaba; había salido de fiesta por lo que Peter logró recordar tras el torrente de emociones, más intensas que las de una pelea.

   Aunque había parado de llover, el aire estaba saturado de humedad y el viento transportaba un rocío de agua. El nivel de la crecida no había disminuido en lo más mínimo en varias calles.  

   Su traje continuaba mojado. Tony tuvo la gentileza de envolvérselo junto con la comida en una bolsa de plástico y aluminio.

   Cuidadosamente se quitó la ropa que le había sido prestada y la dobló, depositándola en el pequeño escritorio, a lado de su pequeña litera. Peter había dormido en espacios más reducidos que aquél, pero siempre había dispuesto de un techo, de modo que se consideraba afortunado.   

   El baño olía a moho y a caño descompuesto Al quitarse la máscara, después de unas buenas cinco horas, y contemplar su reflejo en el espejo mugriento de nueve pulgadas, tuvo que hacer algunos pactos consigo mismo.

   Tras la ducha relativamente fría, se arrojó sobre la cama, vestido por fin con su propia ropa.

   Una vez reconocido que Tony le resultaba atractivo e interesante, y que le gustaba más de lo estrictamente permitido, debía ponerle fin. Era por su bien.

   Pensó en esconderse. No regresar al día siguiente, jamás involucrarse en las mismas peleas, darle la espalda cuando éste se aproximara…Algo muy cruel, para gusto suyo.

   No…, tendría que tratar con él. Y consigo mismo. La idea de que tenía que pasar cierto tiempo con Tony, aprender a conocerlo mejor y a trabajar con él, ya no se podía clasificar como inofensiva. Si era honesto, debería reconocer que desde el principio supo que Tony Stark no tenía nada de inofensivo. Eso completaba el círculo y lo devolvía a la atracción básica.

   «Y eso», decidió mientras se bajaba los calzoncillos, «no puede pasar de platónico».

   El camino que tenía realmente era simple… tratarlo como trataría a cualquier persona. Con educación y amabilidad. «Bueno», corrigió al untarse lubricante en la mano, «no con _tanta_ amabilidad». «Y basta de flirtear», añadió antes de cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza en la almohada.

   Presión. De eso trataba todo el proceso.

   Medir la presión exacta, permitir que circule la sangre de forma placentera, pero sin dejarse llevar totalmente. No quería ir de nuevo a la sala de urgencias. Estirar, contener. Calcular la fuerza exacta de su mano sobre su polla. _No dejarse llevar_. Concentrarse. Pensar.

   Visualizó primero su barba. Probablemente se sentiría rasposa contra su piel y olería a algún costoso aftershave, mientras que su boca trabajaría maravillas sobre su cuerpo.

   Imaginó después sus manos; callosas y fuertes, creativas, avariciosas…tal vez un poco delicadas sobre él. Quién sabe. Tenía derecho a soñar.

   Por último, antes de sucumbir, evocó toda su figura; todo él en su taller, usando esa playera que descubría los hombros y los brazos, tan duros, tan musculosos, y se preguntó si el resto de su cuerpo sería igual de…  

   En ese momento sintió un orgasmo duro y largo que lo complació. Pero no se perdió en él. Le era imposible perderse en su propio placer.

   Porque eso sería lo más lejos que llegaría con Tony Stark: exclusivamente en su imaginación. Todo lo demás suponía un terrible riesgo.

 

 

*****

 

 

   Con la toalla en torno a la cintura, entró al enorme dormitorio. Su piel aún seguía húmeda luego de la ducha.

   Aunque el chico rechazara de nuevo la oferta del traje, tal como había esperado que hiciera en un principio, Stark no pensaba dejar que todo acabara ahí. Si era necesario, calculaba que podía manipular un par de cosas para encontrarlo en otra lucha de vida o muerte, y una vez que estuvieran allí, dispondría de la ventaja de la cercanía para hablar con él.  

   De su espacioso armario sacó una bata y mientras se la ponía dejó que la toalla cayera al suelo.

       Como el resto del edificio, su habitación era igual de sofisticada. La cama kingsize constituía el mayor lujo. Edredón azul eléctrico, mullida como la seda, invitante, sugerente. Se preguntó cuántos hombres y mujeres habían dormido en ella. No lo sabía ni le importaba. No habían significado nada más y nada menos que una noche de placer.

   Siempre, siempre había dispuesto de compañía. Si quisiera a alguien esa noche, solo le bastaría con seleccionar un número de teléfono de la agenda y llamar. Su cuerpo anhelaba una presencia. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, sabía que no bastaría con cualquiera.

   Contempló el ventanal, donde la mayor parte de Manhattan relucía en miles de puntos luminiscentes.

   —¿Encontraste algo prometedor?

   JARVIS respondió al siguiente latido.

   “Dada la información reunida en las últimas horas, es posible cotejar una lista de candidatos. Cuanto más vaya eliminando prospectos con base a historial familiar, estatus económico y horarios de trabajo, muy pronto podrá averiguar quién es Spider-man”

   Tony hizo un sonido de aprobación.

   —Gracias, amigo. Borra todo.

   El silencio de JARVIS casi lo hizo reír.

   “No entiendo, señor”

   —Eso es porque no tienes impulsos ni deseos…en otras palabras, no tienes pene.

   “Sé que se siente sexualmente atraído a Spider-man. Lo que no sé, es por qué pretende que borre la información. ¿No era su intención descubrir la identidad del enmascarado para deshabilitar sus defensas más rápido? ¿Qué ha cambiado?”

   —La emoción de la caza —dijo simplemente. Era verdad… a medias. Le había prometido al muchacho que con él estaba a salvo. Y lo estaría.

   Por otro lado, sin importar el tiempo que le tomara, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera:

   Lo obtendría.

   Ese chico no sabía con quién había de vérselas.

   Tony Stark no puede obtener el no, pensó con sorna. Sólo obtiene satisfacción.


	6. 6

 

 

   El sol lució al día siguiente, y el cielo estaba arrebolado al atardecer. Aquello era un indicio de que volvería a salir el sol durante el resto de la semana. Y el calor, casi iracundo y feroz, se apoderó nuevamente de la tierra.

   Peter lo interpretó como una buena señal.

   De camino a la universidad, no perdió el tren, llegó a tiempo para su examen, consiguió el último brownie de la cafetería, inclusive logró desasirse de las responsabilidades del laboratorio y salió temprano para combatir el crimen… actividad que no duró mucho, puesto que treinta minutos después se encontraba en la torre de los vengadores, donde Tony lo esperaba, tal y como le había indicado la noche anterior, puntualmente a la hora que le había recomendado.

   Aún sin saber con exactitud si estar allí era un golpe de suerte, una buena señal, o un pésimo juicio de su parte, se columpió hasta llegar a la cima del edificio contiguo, sopesando otra vez sus opciones.

   Podía marcharse. Podía seguir el plan original y nunca volver a ver a Stark, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Podía darse la vuelta sin su nuevo traje y-

   De pronto, vio a Tony a través de las paredes de cristal. Caminaba por delante de un sillón de un lado a otro, sirviéndose un whisky escocés con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tenía el teléfono adherido a la oreja. Parecía estar manteniendo una conversación importante. Peter se preguntó cómo podía soportar la falta de intimidad, aquella sensación de estar expuesto constantemente a la mirada.

    Mientras Peter seguía allí, indeciso, Tony se sentó en el sillón a beber su whisky. La llamada había finalizado. Tenía el pelo alborotado, como si hubiese estado jugueteando con él un rato antes de echar mano en el whisky.

   Llevaba un traje de tres piezas, unos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos bien pulidos y relucientes. Ni un solo pelo facial estaba fuera de lugar. Era bien sabido que Tony Stark poseía una elegancia y sensualidad que ya quisieran los modelos. Pero que ese hombre le hubiera pedido un beso a Peter…era casi tan impresionante como el hecho de que Peter hubiera encontrado la fortaleza para negarse. O algo parecido.

   Sólo le atraigo porque no puede verme, pensaba desde la noche anterior. Apenas me conoce. Si supiera lo que hay debajo de la máscara… Probablemente no quedaría tan fascinado. Además, ¿cómo podría mostrar su rostro infantil a un hombre maduro y devastadoramente atractivo?

   Tony flexionó las piernas, miró el reloj de cuarzo en su muñeca y bebió otro trago. Entonces Peter notó un rápido cosquilleo en el estómago, seguido por un impotente golpe sordo justo debajo del corazón. Se dijo que no había ningún problema en sentirse extraño al verlo esperándolo. Eso era aceptable. Lo que no podía consentir era que aquello llegara al punto al que se estaba dirigiendo a velocidad de vértigo. Eso no. Eso no era juicioso, ni seguro. Ni siquiera…

   Entonces Tony miró a través de la pared de cristal, sus ojos se encontraron con la máscara de Peter durante un ardiente segundo y luego sonrió. El cosquilleo y el golpe sordo se intensificaron.

   Tony le hizo un gesto con la mano libre para que se acercara.

   Él apuntó a la torre y la red lo llevó hasta la ventana, que se había abierto en el momento en que Tony movió los labios. Cuando Peter atravesó la ventana, el hombre se levantó del sillón, depositando la bebida en la mesita y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras caminaba, que Peter, a regañadientes, no podía describir como nada más que cautivadoramente elegante.

   —Hola, Desconocido.

   —¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

   —Puedo sentir cuando alguien me mira directamente. Llámalo “Habilidad Desbloqueada Luego De Tantos Años Eludiendo Intentos De Asesinato”.

   En realidad, JARVIS le había dicho. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el enmascarado.

   —Entonces, Spider-man, ¿me estabas espiando?

   —N-no. No. _No_ —el tercer “no” le salió algo ofendido—. Tú me pediste que viniera a esta hora.

   —Cierto. ¿Pero qué hacías parado allá cuando podías venir aquí?

   —Sólo estaba…um… ¿tienes mi traje? —«Gran esquivada, Parker».

   —Oh, tengo tu traje. Pero no está listo.

   —¿No está listo?

   —Lo siento, corrección: está listo, pero le falta mucho para estar asombroso.

   —Con listo tengo y me sobra.

   —Yo creo que no. No cuando veas las actualizaciones que quedan por delante.   Escucha, mallitas, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo —añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

   —Ah, ¿sí?

   —Afirmativo. Hay un elefante en la habitación y se llama sexo. Ahora, tengo entendido que tú no te llevas bien con el animal cuadrúpedo de seis mil kilogramos, así que, en lo que a mí respecta, sexo puede quedarse apartado en una esquina y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.  

   Okey…

   Aquello sí que era inesperado.

   Y… ¿ligeramente decepcionante?

   No, no, no, era inesperado, sí, y enormemente aliviador.

   Peter no se dio cuenta de su silencio hasta que Tony lo cortó.

   —También me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior. Verás, estoy acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiero. De modo que, si te hice sentir incómodo, fue únicamente porque me sacaste de mis casillas al negarme lo que sentí que querías. Como un niño pequeño al que le rehúsan su caramelo favorito. Te diré qué —Donde antes había visto ardor en los ojos de Tony, ahora albergaban un calor sencillo, muy diferente al clima estival que rodeaba la tierra aquel día—: Hagamos una tregua: yo no intento ligar contigo, y tú permites que curioseé con tu traje, tanto como yo quiera. Estoy algo aburrido. Ésa es otra razón por la que te importuné ayer, si haberte acorralado significa lo mismo que importunar. Ha pasado tiempo desde que me interesaba un proyecto que no fueran mis propias armaduras. Entonces, hago algo para combatir mi aburrimiento, tú me dejas, no te hostigo, y todos felices.

   Ahora sería un buen momento para hablar, pensó Peter, pero el gato le había comido la lengua.

   —¿Spidey?   

   —Um… —la voz se le antojó un poco rasposa—, supongo, supongo que…puede funcionar. Siempre y cuando nuestra, um, relación sea estrictamente profesional.

   —Dalo por hecho —dijo Tony sonriendo—. ¿Empezamos? Quiero mostrarte todas mis ideas.

   Superando la confusión inicial, la todavía pululante decepción que se esforzaba por convertir en alivio –cada vez con más éxito– Peter trató de interpretar todo el vuelco de la situación como una buena señal. Dejaría de preocuparse por pasar tiempo con Tony Stark y podría relajarse pasando tiempo con Tony Stark. Una notable diferencia. Aquel era un día que empezó perfecto y terminaría perfecto, se convenció.

   Tony, en cambio, tuvo una mañana de espanto.

   Si la ineptitud humana tuviera nombre y apellido, desde luego que se llamaría Phineas Mason.

   No avisarle en el nanosegundo en que el reactor de arco empezó a darle problemas ya era bastante malo. Pero dejarlo pasar tiempo malfuncionando, permitiendo así que el resto del prototipo causara estragos en la fuente de electricidad, calificaba como seriamente estúpido.

   Tony odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, pero no le quedó otra opción más que despedir a Mason. Aparentemente, si quería algo bien hecho, tenía que hacerlo él mismo; en recursos humanos no eran capaces de contratarles un puñado de ingenieros decentes.     

   Pero, aparte de la mañana luchando contra la imbecilidad de propios sus empleados, y de su batalla contra las abejas robóticas para salvar la base militar de Nueva York que le había hecho subir la presión arterial, Tony había estado peligrosamente a punto de caer en el aburrimiento aquellos últimos días. Algo que consideraba peor aún que una enfermedad. Necesitaba alguna actividad, un desafío…, aunque fuera pequeño.

   Miró a Spider-man por el rabillo del ojo, que iba siguiéndolo a través de su laboratorio, y parloteaba como perico sobre la mecánica que configuraba sus webshooters (a petición de Tony).

   Aquél no era desafío pequeño. Lo único que no había hecho en compañía del chico había sido aburrirse. De alguna forma, él conseguía avivar su interés. ¿Sexualmente? Sí, no hacía falta decirlo. Pero también intelectualmente. Lo cual era un gran aliciente. Y el misterio de lo que había debajo de aquella máscara…, Aún no había resuelto la cuestión de cómo conseguir que se la quitara, pero lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto. No le preocupaba admitir que lo deseaba cada vez más. Había deseado a muchas personas. Nunca había pensado en reprimirse. Cuando uno no deseaba algo, estaba muerto.

   Convencerlo para que se quitara aquel feo estropajo que le cubría la cara sería tan difícil, y tan satisfactorio, como convencerlo para que se metiera con él a la cama.

   De momento, lo había convencido de que no intentaría nada con él.

   En cierta forma, cumpliría su tregua. Pero no para siempre.

   —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, chico?

   Peter detallaba la difícil pero implacable búsqueda del fluido necesario para crear sus telarañas cuando se detuvo. 

   —No tengo toque de queda, si a eso te refieres.

   —Pediré comida china. Para llevar —añadió rápidamente, leyendo los pensamientos del chico. Peter le agradeció en silencio. No se convencía de comer en frente de Tony, no después de anoche.  

   —¿Nunca cocinas nada en casa? —preguntó, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

   —Si lo hiciera, perdería tiempo para crear el siguiente invento que cambie al mundo.

   —Tienes razón.

   La mirada, la postura, incluso el repentino silencio y el cambio de atmósfera, indicó que el chico había visto su nuevo traje.

   Con un aire reverente, se acercó despacio a la cápsula, donde una notable mejora de traje yacía terminada.

   —¿Del uno al diez? —preguntó Stark, mirando detrás.

   —Tres mil —el susurro de Peter resonaba con admiración pura—. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de la noche a la…puesta de sol.

   —La máquina lo hizo, no yo.

   —¿Quién hizo la máquina?

   Tony torció la boca, en una sonrisa que fingía no estar demasiado complacido.

   —Si te gustó eso, espera a ver mis diseños de tu traje con un tipo de material más fuerte.

   —¿Y cuál material es ése?

   —Uno que es a prueba de balas.

   Estaba seguro que detrás de la máscara, se agrandaban unos ojos. Tony se los imaginaba del color del trigo.   

   —¿En serio? —sonaba incluso esperanzado.

   —También estaba pensando en rehacer tus webshooters, usando los mismos componentes, pero, ya sabes, nuevos. Y esos adhesivos tuyos merecen por lo menos un primer lugar en alguna feria de ciencias. Supuse que te gustaría experimentar con las sustancias que tengo aquí. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Oh, sí, JARVIS tiene la lista, ¿JARVIS?

   “Quinientas setenta y seis posibles combinaciones para lanzamiento de telarañas”

   —¿Quinientas setenta y seis? —preguntó Peter.

   —¿Quinientas setenta y seis? —preguntó Tony.

   Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo.

   —¿No lo sabías?

   —No realmente —admitió Stark—. Le dije que hiciera los cálculos con base a algunas ideas mías. No siempre se le puede aventajar a una Inteligencia Artificial.

   —Pero es tu Inteligencia Artificial. Tú la creaste.

   —Es lo que sigo diciendo, pero ese maldito se ha creído su propia autonomía. Creo que no se convierte en un segundo Ultron sólo porque se llama igual que mi mayordomo de la infancia. A lo mejor algo del verdadero Jarvis se le pegó.

   —¿Mayordomo?

   —¿Tú no tuviste uno?

   No preguntaba por eso, pero Peter consideró mejor opción mantenerse callado en asuntos privados.

   —Tuve un pez dorado. Supongo que no es lo mismo.

   —Pero son igual de serios. Bien, ¿qué opinas de todo hasta ahora, Spider-man?  

   —Es genial —respondió Peter inmediatamente. Lo decía de corazón—. También es un poco excesivo, ¿no lo crees?

   —Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó como si nadie le hubiera dicho tal cosa—. La verdad es que nunca he sabido cuándo detenerme.

   —Puedo verlo.

   —Si consideras que estoy yendo demasiado lejos, no te muerdas la lengua. Confianza es la palabra del día.

   —¿La anoto en el pizarrón?

   —¿Qué?

   —La palabra del día…como en la escuela.

   Tony presionó los labios, aunque no para contener la risa.

   —¿Ni siquiera una carcajada por amabilidad? —se asombró Peter.

   —Tu chiste apesta.

   —¿La lástima tampoco es una opción?

   —No aquí conmigo.

   Peter intentó enmascarar su bochorno –cosa extraña, pues enmascarado ya estaba– apuntando a su nuevo traje y diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

   —¿Qué tal unas alas de telaraña? A veces me cuesta tomar impulso cuando las corrientes de aire no están a mi favor. También me ayudaría a planear como una hoja.

   —Es una buena idea —concedió Tony. Dios, el chico era tan listo como torpe. ¿Por qué eso lo encendía tanto?—. Si se te ocurre algo más, no te muerdas la lengua. Es tu traje, después de todo. Nadie como tú para decidir qué cambios le harán mejor.

   —Comunicación es la segunda palabra del día —dijo Peter—. Además de confianza.

   —Exacto —Por lo menos aquella vez, le arrancó una sonrisa a Tony—. En marcha, joven padawan. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

   Y así como así, Tony no volvió a sentirse aburrido.

   Nunca le había importado que lo consideraran un granuja, un libertino, un playboy. Las aventuras amorosas iban y venían, tal y como se suponía que debía ocurrir. No duraban más que una fracción de lujuria.

   A Tony no le había costado en absoluto aceptar que los polvos de una noche tenían ventajas características y concretas frente al dramatismo y las molestias de las relaciones... Sin embargo, no había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que también dejaban mucho aburrimiento a su paso.

   La compañía de Spider-man (alias: su nuevo compañero de laboratorio), era un espléndido bálsamo contra el aburrimiento. De hecho, actuaba mejor que un bálsamo.

   Transmitía vida, energía, y una encantadora torpeza al ambiente como si aquélla fuera su única misión. Con el pasar de los días, Tony aprendió a encontrarle gracia a los chistes maravillosamente malos del chico, pese a su férrea determinación de no soltar una carcajada.

   Pero él lo seguía haciendo, seguía contando chistes malos, seguía relatando anécdotas que retazaban un poquito de información sobre su identidad, y Tony seguía sin preguntar al respecto.

   Descubrir por sí solo fragmentos que componían su personalidad ya era otra cosa. 

   Por ejemplo: descubrió que el chico estaba seriamente oxidado en defensa personal. Tony se dispuso a tomar cartas en el asunto.

   —¿Quién necesita saber de defensa personal cuando se tiene un sentido arácnido? —había rezongado el chico cuando Tony le propuso una clase.

   —Puede que tengas un sentido arácnido —había respondido Tony—, pero careces de sentido común. Nunca subestimes el conocimiento básico de cómo dar un golpe.

   —Yo sé cómo dar un golpe —replicó tozudo.

   —Puedes lanzar uno y esperar a que haga efecto, o puedes propinar un raudo puñetazo, y tener la certeza de la clase de daño que causará en tu oponente.   

   La discusión se prolongó el tiempo en que terminaron de diseñar arañas robóticas espía, pero al final logró convencer al chico de practicar en el gimnasio de la torre. Al principio se había mostrado reacio a usar las mismas instalaciones que usaban los Vengadores, pero cuando Tony le dijo que de todas formas nadie estaba en casa, aceptó sin denuedo. Aquello le dio la convicción de que el chico ocultaba algo, y de que no quería encontrarse con el equipo por alguna misteriosa razón que Tony no se molestó en averiguar.    

   Si era sincero, y lo era, Tony tampoco quería vérselas con el equipo. Su tiempo a solas con el chico era vital en su lento pero seguro plan para conquistarlo. Lo estaba logrando, humildemente creía él.

   Maldita sea, esa máscara resultaba un estorbo, pero no el impedimento para descifrar sus emociones.

   Aquellos pequeños saltos que daba el chico cuando Tony invadía su espacio personal (con perfectas y creíbles excusas en el camino) eran demasiado naturales para pensar lo contrario.

   Su pulso disparándose como cañón de guerra cada vez que le tomaba el brazo, su lenguaje corporal…sí, claro, al diablo con “no me gusta el sexo”. El chico se negaba a él por alguna misteriosa razón que a Tony tampoco le interesaba averiguar, pero que descubriría tarde o temprano.    

   Tarde o temprano.

   Más vale temprano, pero él estaba bien con eso de esperar el momento indicado. Podía tener una infinita paciencia sólo para aquello que en verdad valiera la pena.

   Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, era que algunas personas nacían sabiendo; otras, dudando.

   Peter dudaba de todo lo que hacía frente a Tony Stark, pero no lo demostraba. O, al menos, hacía el intento.

   Su vómito verbal cuando algo lo emocionaba, así como los chistes que Stark aparentaba odiar, eran sus únicas debilidades.

   Lo demás era trabajo, algo que se le daba muy bien a Peter.

   Con los días acumulándose uno tras otro, como una torre de waffles, alguien escéptico habría podido diferir en el estilo de vida que Peter llevaba. Pero ése alguien no sabía que Peter estaba acostumbrado a cierto ritmo, desde sus quince años.

   No podía (ni quería) abandonar ninguna de sus actividades. La universidad era tan obligatoria como necesaria para su futuro, trepar muros era indispensable para el futuro de otras personas, y trabajar con Stark…era todo eso y más.

   ¿Por qué trabajar con Tony Stark involucraba el futuro de otras personas? Pues bien, mejorando su traje, salvaría más gente, claro. Peter lo veía intencionalmente de esa manera.

   Definitivamente no tenía que ver con el hecho de que a Peter le gustaba la sonrisa de Tony. Aquella sonrisa le decía que sabía muy bien quién era y qué quería. No, eso no tenía nada que ver. Tampoco se trataba de la espontaneidad que Tony guardaba para tomarle el pelo y para sus inventos, a partes iguales. Ni hablar de su inteligencia apabullantemente superior, y por supuesto era irrelevante aquella virilidad y ostensible sexualidad que derrochaba el hombre.

   Apretaba su agenda, al punto de llegar molido a su dormitorio, sólo en el nombre de la ciencia y porque con su nuevo traje patearía traseros. Nada más ni nada menos.

   Y si tenía que poner a prueba su autoconvencimiento entrenando en el gimnasio al lado de un sudoroso Tony, que así sea, pensaba mientras llegaba al clímax todas las noches.

 

 

*

 

 

   —Dime, ¿es mi imaginación, o eres absurdamente fuerte?

   —Um, lo segundo.

   —Ya lo imaginaba yo.

   A veces, Peter no sabía cómo se las ingeniaba para detener un golpe sin que Tony se derribara igual que una casa naipes. Lo cierto era que Iron Man era un gran luchador, sabía moverse con la discreción sutil de un ninja, y la fuerza de un oso pardo. Tenía tantas técnicas y ataques que a Peter le impresionaba esa agilidad viniendo de un hombre metido en una lata. O eso le decía para irritarlo.

   —Eres bueno en esto de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo —concedió Tony mientras se secaba el ligero sudor de la frente—. ¿Pero serás bueno al Smackdown?

   —¿Bromeas? Estás mirando al campeón invicto de lucha libre virtual en toda el área tri-estatal.

   —Veremos.

   Peter tenía que contentarse con una escapada al baño para limpiar el sudor debajo del traje, pero normalmente no sudaba tanto. No como doce minutos después, en la sala más grande que hubiera visto jamás, cuyo exclusivo uso se limitaba a jugar las batallas más épicas a través de una pantalla gigante.

   —¿Eres gamer? —la cabeza de Peter nunca había viajado a tantos lugares a la vez; la enorme repisa estaba cargada de toda clase de videojuegos, que provocaría un infarto al pobre corazón de Ned.

   —No, pero el equipo puede serlo. No hay nada como un descanso grupal luego de un arduo entrenamiento. O invasión alienígena. 

   —Claro, reemplazar la lucha real con otra igual de emocionante y menos peligrosa.

   —Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

   Peter rio en respuesta.

   De pronto, la habitación reverberaba con los sonidos y las imágenes del juego de lucha libre Smackdown. Peter perdió la cuenta de los minutos –quizá horas– empleadas en no bajar la guardia de su avatar, pero tenía que admitir que Stark era un formidable oponente. Hasta que…

   —¡Picadillo, te he hecho picadillo de hojalata! —exclamó Peter mientras manejaba con furia los mandos—. ¡Deberían llamarte hombre hojalata!

   —Todavía no, araña inservible. ¡Chúpate esa!

  Un enorme luchador rubio derribaba a su colosal oponente y le castigaba dejando caer encima todo el peso de su cuerpo.

   —¡¡Noooo!! —Peter casi lanzó el mando a través de la habitación.

   —¡Así es, bebé! ¡Nadie puede igualar al campeón de lucha libre, Tony Stark!

   Antes de darle la oportunidad a Tony para seguir fanfarroneando, Peter lo empujó con un lado de su cuerpo, su brazo golpeando el de Tony, pero logrando apenas que el hombre se moviera del sillón. No obstante, el acto estaba hecho, y Tony lo consideró una declaración de guerra.

    Le respondió con la misma moneda, pero empujándolo más fuerte. Peter entonces volvió a empujarlo, incrementando su impulso. Tony lo empujó después, lo suficiente para hacerlo tocar el otro extremo del sillón.

   Lo que siguió fue una serie de forcejeos, gruñidos y gritos que no procedían del videojuego.

   Era diferente al entrenamiento en el gimnasio, claro. Ninguno obedecía las normas del combate, relegándose a una especie de lucha/boxeo/karate/cosquillas.

   Cayeron del sofá, se levantaron, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas esquinas para luego enredarse en más lucha. Durante toda la pseudo-pelea, Peter midió con precisión el punto necesario para no romper ningún hueso.

   Tony propinó una serie de puñetazos y patadas que Peter esquivó fácilmente. A continuación, apuntó con ambas palmas abiertas a la cara del arácnido. Sin embargo, Peter lo atrapó antes de que se cerraran en torno a su cuello.

   Entonces maniobró con todo su cuerpo, y lanzó a Tony con una llave inglesa que él mismo le enseñó aquella tarde. Oh, la ironía.

   Ambos tumbados en el suelo, Peter logró percibir el débil eco de una señal de alarma que sonaba en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo siguió pegado al de él, reteniéndolo.

   —Okey, Spider-man —la voz de Tony sonaba sin aliento—. Me tienes. Me rindo.

   Peter lo soltó.

   No se separaron.

   Tony cayó con los brazos abiertos y la boca jadeante. Peter estaba encima de él, respirando al mismo ritmo agitado.

   Bien, es hora de detener esto, pensó Peter. Hora de retroceder. Estás demasiado cerca ahora. Cada parte del cerebro de Peter le gritaba, pero su cuerpo experimentaba una grave disfunción ejecutiva, porque aquel divertido juego acababa de desviarse hacia un territorio muy peligroso.

   —Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Tony.

   —¿Huh?

   —Estoy a tu merced. ¿Piensas hacer algo más divertido?

   Cierto, _sólo en aquel momento_ se le ocurría sentir su propio miembro duro y palpitante.

   Sólo en aquel momento eligió rastrear la cara de Tony, un ligero brillo de sudor recorriéndolo, pero sus pupilas dilatadas evidenciaban el verdadero motivo por el cual yacía laxo e inmóvil debajo de Peter y, desde luego, no era el cansancio. Los codos de Peter tocaron el suelo, cada uno a un lado de la cara masculina y perfectamente relajada de Tony Jodido Stark.  

   Peter aún no se movía. Cuerpo traicionero que tenía, nublándole el juicio, y entonces su cerebro comenzó a traicionarlo también. Le sugirió lo fácil que sería presionar los últimos centímetros hacia adelante para cubrir el cuerpo de Tony con el suyo. Los ojos de Peter bajaron a los labios de Tony.

   Sí, quería hacer algo más divertido. Oh, dios, cuánto quería. Quería, quería tanto. Deseaba inclinarse y cerrar la insoportable brecha que los separaba. Deshacerse de todo obstáculo, incluyendo su máscara. Cada poro de su cuerpo parecía gritar de necesidad.

   El súbito arranque de lujuria le recordó la última vez que se había visto embargado de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad frente a otra persona, y Peter no había hecho nada por detenerse.

   Las cosas no terminaron bien.

   Ágil como gato, se paró sobre sus cuatro extremidades y luego se incorporó. Por cada paso que daba atrás, la sonrisa de Tony se alargaba.

   —¿Te rindes?

   —Sí. No. No lo sé.

   No se le escapó las diversas connotaciones que albergaba la pregunta y su respuesta.

   Tony irguió la espalda y posicionó su brazo sobre la pierna que tenía flexionada hacia arriba.

   —Tengo hambre. Creo que podría morir de inanición si no pruebo un bocado ahora mismo. Haré un sándwich o algo. ¿Quieres?

   —Um…

   —Estaré en la cocina.

   Al salir por la puerta, Peter se hizo un escaneo interno, intentando tranquilizarse.

   Eso estuvo cerca.

   Demasiado.

   Peter podía mantener el autocontrol, se convenció, siempre y cuando no volviera a suceder nada parecido a aquel desastre. Siempre había logrado dominar sus urgencias, por lo menos desde que la araña lo mordió; en cierta forma salía de sí mismo para dirigir y controlar la situación, aunque a base de mucho ensayo y error.

   No más desastres.

   El siguiente desastre lo esperaba en la cocina.


	7. 7

 

   Antes de reunirse con Tony en la cocina, se aseguró de que aún poseía la entereza suficiente para hablar con él.

   El miedo de su casi error le había bajado completamente su erección. El latido de su corazón regresaba a la normalidad. Sus piernas habían dejado de temblar.

   Bien, pensó. Allá voy.

   Se encontró a Tony silbando una alegre canción.

   —No hay pan para el sándwich —informó el ingeniero cuando escuchó los pasos de Peter, mientras asomaba la cabeza en la enorme alacena—. Pero hay pasta… y aderezo para pasta…y más pasta. ¿Te apetece una pasta?

   —¿Doy por hecho que nuestra tregua vuelve a estar en vigor?

   Tony volteó a verlo con cara de extrañado.

   —No sabía que se hubiera cancelado.

   —¿En serio? Porque podría jurar que…que por poco pasó algo allá atrás.

   Enderezándose, Tony cerró la puerta de la alacena. Se veía todavía más apuesto con aquella playera negra de manga larga y pantalones de mezclilla. Al parecer, mientras Peter intentaba acompasar el ritmo de su corazón, Tony se había cambiado la ropa de gimnasio por algo más cómodo y de alguna forma más pecaminoso. Peter intentó esconder las manos en los bolsillos, pero no tenía ninguno en su traje de Spider-man.

   —Lo que yo vi fue una riña amistosa entre dos superhéroes, que, por cierto, te agradecería si no le mencionas a nadie del equipo lo fuerte que me pateaste el trasero —Como el chico seguía callado, Tony supuso que no lo estaba convenciendo—. Te dije que hay un elefante en la habitación, pero no tenemos que hablar de él si no quieres. ¿Quieres?

   —N-no, no, no. 

   —Sí, eso pensé —se dio la vuelta—. Entonces, ¿pasta?

   —Pero eso no puede volver a suceder.

   Lanzando un suspiro, regresó su postura hacia el chico.

   —Yo, um, tienes que prometerme que no habrá…

   —Alto ahí. ¿Prometerte? ¿Por qué, exactamente?

   Peter casi se sintió impelido en dar un paso atrás.

   —¿A qué le tienes miedo, chico? Pareces bastante paranoico por algo, e intento no apresurarme en saber qué es. Todo ese discurso de que no te gusta el sexo estuvo muy convincente, pero —se rascó la barbilla con aire reflexivo— no me lo trago. ¿Qué estás escondiendo, Spider-man?

   Peter consideró decirle ahí y en aquel instante la razón por la que jamás podrían compartir ni siquiera un beso. Pero confesarle su secreto…ponerlo en palabras claras…de alguna manera sólo lo haría ver cien veces peor. Peter no tenía ganas de ver el rostro incrédulo de Tony –de nadie– cuando supiera con qué estaba lidiando realmente.  

   —Sólo digamos que se trata de un asunto privado.

   —Oh, dame un respiro —Frustrado, Tony se acercó a la cava donde tenía una pequeña selección de vinos.

   —No, Tony, confía en mí. Te quiero salvar del desastre porque estás pidiendo abordar el Titanic.

   —¿Estás bromeando? Amo esa película.

   Mientras hablaba, iba sirviendo un poco de vino tinto en el vaso. 

   —Eso dices ahora, pero recuerda lo que pasa al final de la película —dijo Peter.

   —La anciana arroja al mar un objeto invaluable que podría haber donado a caridad o construir un centro para damnificados y ayudar a millones que hayan pasado por la misma situación.

   —Me refiero al desastre.

   —¡Ah!

   Peter dio gracias a que la máscara escondía las sonrisitas de idiota que Tony frecuentemente provocaba en él.

   —Entonces, estás diciendo que, si algo pasa entre nosotros, ¿habrá un desastre?

   El muchacho asintió y Tony no supo qué responder a eso. Podrían pescar un sentimiento, cosa que Tony dudaba, pero además del inmenso placer que se podrían brindar el uno al otro, no encontraba motivo para escandalizarse tanto.

   Lo que Tony no sabía era que su afirmación del desastre no era alegórica, sino completamente literal.

   —Okey, okey, creo que lo entiendo —Tony se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la barra de granito—. Y te daría la razón, si no fuera porque es imposible que nos enamoremos.

   —¿Qué?

   —No pongo en duda que debajo de esa máscara eres muy atractivo y lo que sea, pero no creo que exista una fuerza de la naturaleza o canto celestial que me haga sentar cabeza ahora mismo.

   —No puedes ver mi ceja, pero puedes estar seguro que está curvada en un ángulo de perplejidad. ¿Quién dijo algo sobre el amor?

   —Tú lo dijiste.

   —No, no lo hice.

   —Dijiste “desastre”. ¿Qué otro desastre además del amor puede haber?

   —Um…

   —¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí o no?

   Peter se habría puesto a reír a mandíbula batiente, de no ser porque le sorprendió su pulso acelerándose. Irritado por la pregunta y por su reacción, alzó la barbilla.

   —¿Te han dicho que tienes el ego muy inflado? No estaba hablando de eso.

   —¿Entonces?

   —Simplemente…—soltó una exhalación—. Mira, dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo problemas secretos como todo el mundo, es sólo que cuando haces lo que yo hago, bueno, éstos suelen ser más numerosos y complicados.

   Para su sorpresa, Tony asintió reflexivamente.

   —Eres un hombre…un joven de muchos misterios. Un superhéroe con un código. Respeto eso —tomó un largo trago a su vino hasta dejarlo vacío—. Todos mis secretos fueron transmitidos en vivo y en directo, no una, sino continuas veces, la mayoría por mi culpa, lo admito, pero no hay nada como querer algo de privacidad.

   —¿Podemos soltar el tema ahora? Si ya lo entendiste.

   Tony esbozó una sonrisa sin alegría en ella. Era más bien calculadora. Peter resistió la tentación de contar un chiste para aligerar el ambiente, y decidió seguir con aquel numerito de que se estaba plantando frente a Tony Stark y que era firme y todo eso.

   —Bueno. Soltaremos el tema. Ya entendí.

   Se instaló un silencio pesado en la cocina. «No digas un chiste, no digas un chiste, no digas un chiste».

   Finalmente, Tony giró la silla hacia la estufa y la prendió.

   —JARVIS, ¿cómo se prepara una pasta?

   —Espera un minuto —interrumpió Peter, levantando las manos en alto—, ¿no sabes preparar pasta? Es lo más fácil del mundo.

   Para Tony, cocinar exigía cierta organización en sus horarios que él carecía, de modo que por lo general se limitaba a sacar un plato ya preparado de la nevera y descongelarlo en el horno a microondas, o bien, pedir comida a domicilio.

   —¿El arácnido sabe cocinar?

   —Sé cocinar una pasta —respondió Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

   Tony señaló con aire ceremonioso hacia la estufa.

   —Adelante. Todo tuyo.

   Peter inclinó la cabeza, como si fuera de la realeza.

   —Gracias. Bien, lo primero es calentar el agua diez minutos o hasta que ésta hierva —A su lado había una cazuela negra que Tony ya había sacado y la llenó con agua hasta la mitad—. ¿Tienes especias?

   —JARVIS, ¿tengo especias?

   “Asumo que están en la alacena, señor”

   —¿JARVIS también te enseñó a atarte las agujetas? —preguntó Peter con tono insidioso.

   —Lo hizo —confirmó Tony luego de sacar algunos frascos que olían intensamente a tomillo, hierba buena, romero y oliva—. Pero fue el auténtico Jarvis.

   —¿Tu mayordomo?

   —Así es. 

   —Guau. Bien, um, puedes hervir el agua con algunas especias de tu elección, ya sabes, para darle más sabor.

   Cuando Tony puso los frascos sobre la barra, Peter eligió el que tenía oliva.

   —A mí me gusta el sabor que deja la oliva —explicó mientras tomaba dos hojas y la dejaba caer en el agua—. ¿Qué clase de salsa encontraste?

   Stark se la puso en la mano.

   —Cuatro quesos.

   —Mmm —dijo Peter aprobatoriamente—. Elegante. Pero ¿me dejarías…? um, ¿puedo hurgar en tu alacena?

   Tony volvió a hacer el amplio gesto dirigido a la alacena.

   Cinco minutos después, diversos olores y aromas permeaban la cocina.

   Peter hizo que Tony rallara un queso y lo mezclara con la salsa mientras que el vapor del agua se alzaba hacia su máscara. Comprobó que la estufa que Tony Stark nunca usaba era bastante competente, y había ablandado la pasta muy rápido. Coló el agua, le puso una cucharada de sal, y le indicó a Tony que le pusiera una pizca de mantequilla. Él siguió removiendo la pasta, midió el perejil, lo echó sobre la salsa y añadió el queso.  

   Tony nunca había visto nada parecido. Bueno, al menos nunca había sido partícipe en la preparación de algo que no fuera un sándwich o algún coctel. Era cierto que algunos del equipo (Steve) le habían insistido en que aprendiera a cocinar algo, lo que fuera, pero Tony sentía que era más importante rechazar sus ofertas para no estropear su orgullo.

   De alguna manera, Spider-man lo convenció de preparar y memorizar una receta sin la más leve dificultad.

   —Casi listo —anunció Peter. Tony se acercó para mirar por encima de su hombro. Aquella intimidad azarosa resultaba tan natural para él como embarazosa para Peter.

   —Entonces sí que sabes cocinar —murmuró.

   —Hay un par de cosas que me salen bien y unas cuantas que me quedan al menos comestibles. Eso es supervivencia, no cocinar —dijo sin voltear a verlo. Seguía meneando la pasta.

   —¿Vives solo? —inquirió Tony, recargando un costado de su cuerpo sobre la barra para verlo directamente.

   —Sí, con un compañero de cuarto incluido, pero no lo decía por eso.

   —¿Oh?

   —Cuando tienes a otro ser humano cerca que te ama mucho pero que trata de envenenarte todo el tiempo y lo hace sin ninguna intención maligna, pues, sí, aprendes a cocinar.

   Sin creer a sus oídos, Peter se giró hacia Tony. Tenía que verlo por sí mismo.

   —Hey, te reíste —exclamó contentísimo.

   —Ése no estuvo tan mal —Tony se aclaró la garganta y puso su mejor expresión adusta.

   —¿Estoy mejorando? Siempre fue mi sueño ser comediante, ¿sabes? —Peter le dio la espalda para seguir moviendo la pasta. Sólo un poco más y agarraría el tono que necesitaba.

   —Yo que tú me atenía al trabajo de superhéroe. En realidad, me recordaste a un miembro del equipo. Visión —añadió para que el chico entendiera—. Uno pensaría que, al tener acceso ilimitado de conocimiento, podría ser capaz de preparar algo decente. Menos mal que Wanda está ahí para fingir que nos gusta.   

   Notando que el muchacho se ponía tenso y callado, como siempre que mencionaba al equipo, decidió cambiar de tema.

   —¿Ya está? Has estado removiendo eso por una eternidad. Muero de hambre.

   —Paciencia. Tiene que mezclarse bien —Peter juzgó que ya había adquirido la tonalidad correcta y que todos los sabores se habían congeniado perfectamente—. Pero no queremos que te mueras, ¿o sí? Dame un plato.

   Cuando Peter le sirvió, Tony pinchó el tenedor sobre la pasta. Masticó sin cerrar los ojos, pero mirando hacia abajo, pensativo. No se habían dado cuenta de que la atmósfera se había tornado pesada por la expectación. 

   Entonces Tony alzó la mirada y sonrió.

   —Bastante buena.

   Peter sintió que algo serpenteaba hacia su corazón. Parecía imposible detenerlo.

   —¡Fantástico! Tengo que probarla.

   —Hacemos buen equipo, ¿eh? La próxima vez enséñame otro platillo para poder restregarle en la cara a Steve que…

   Se vio forzado a dejar de hablar. El impacto lo recorrió por su espina dorsal, aterrizando directamente en su entrepierna.

   El chico se había levantado la máscara hasta la nariz, y degustaba unos espléndidos tallarines con el tenedor que Tony había usado momentos antes.

   Volvió a ver esos labios rojos y delgados, esa vez curvándose en una mueca de arrobo y gusto por la comida.     

   Volvió a sentir aquella punzada de deseo. No la punzada impersonal que sentía por una persona cualquiera, sino una excitación que le atravesaba las entrañas y que despertaba una sola persona. En este caso, aquella boca. Así pues, tendría que saborearla. No había otra opción.

   Tony sabía complacer a una mujer y a un hombre por igual. Quizá la mayor parte de su atractivo fuera que deseaba tanto dar como recibir. Conocía todos los trucos y sutilidades de la seducción.

   Pero en aquel momento, los había olvidado todos.

   Lo único que sabía con certeza era que la visión de esos labios entreabiertos lo tentaba como ninguna otra cosa lo había tentado jamás.

   Al cuerno con la mesura. Al cuerno con el plan.

   Se abalanzó sobre él como un loco, tomando lo que deseaba con tanta desesperación.

   Aplastó sus labios sobre los del chico, tan incautos como sorprendidos, y comenzó a moverlos de un lado a otro, intentando colapsar aquella barrera con la que se protegía el muchacho, por alguna fastidiosa razón.

   Y Tony apostaría su colección de coches a que el chico le estaba correspondiendo.

   Con el tenedor en la mano y un segundo más tarde en el suelo, Peter chocó contra la barra de granito, tanto su cerebro como su cuerpo reaccionando lento, lo cual era muy impropio de él.

   Cuando fue capaz de entender la situación tan peligrosa en la que estaba, pensó que debería hacer algo para detenerlo. Pero no hizo nada.

   Peter podría haberse negado. Pudo haber lanzado a Tony a diez metros de distancia con un solo movimiento de mano. La idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Pero la boca de Tony era tan cálida, tan ardiente sobre la suya… Nunca lo habían besado así antes.

   Intentó aferrarse al fino borde de la razón, pero al final no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido y separar los labios para invitarlo a continuar.

   Tony notó que se le cortaba el aliento y le flaqueaban las piernas cuando el chico separó los labios. Alentado por su reacción, le mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras le ponía las manos en las nalgas para atraerlo aún más hacia sí.

   —Oh, dios —masculló Peter a mitad del beso. No estaba muy seguro de si aquello era una oración de gracias o una petición de auxilio; de cualquier forma, las cosas estaban escalando, y él tenía que tomar medidas.

   Como el deseo se aferraba a él como si tuviera garras, Peter aferró las dos manos a la barra de granito, tratando de sostenerse de algo, lo que fuera menos en Tony.

   Sin embargo, no contaba con que Tony interpretaría el acto como una señal de que quería ser alzado y sentado sobre la barra.

   Cuando lo hizo, Peter soltó un quejido de sorpresa, pero después enlazó las piernas involuntariamente alrededor de su cintura.

   ¿Era posible desmayarse de toda la sangre en su cuerpo corriendo en masa hacia su ingle? Porque Peter estaba bastante seguro de que nunca antes había sentido que su polla palpitara de esa manera, ni con tanta intensidad ni necesidad absoluta.  

   Tony lo apretaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, y Peter no podía hacer menos que seguir aferrando las manos sobre cualquier superficie lo bastante sólida que no sucumbiera a la presión que ejercían sus dedos. Pero cuánto ansiaba seguir pegado a Tony. Cuánto ansiaba frotarse contra su miembro igualmente duro.

   Las manos de Tony lo aferraron por los hombros y se deslizaron por su cuello, para luego desplazarse hacia su cabello, aún cubierto por la máscara. No intentaría moverla hasta que tuviera permiso. Sin embargo, trató de mover los brazos del chico para que también lo tocara, pero parecían estar hecho de mármol duro. Insaciable, Tony se lanzó hacia sus caderas, desesperado por crear más fricción, por sentirlo más cerca, mientras su boca exploraba todo lo que podía sobre aquellos labios deliciosamente inflamados. Allí descubrió sabores inagotables mientras la lengua del chico respondía con igual urgencia. Hacía los ruiditos más adorables, y Tony apenas entendía lo que estaba haciendo para provocarlos.

   Quería aplastar y devorar casi tanto como saborear.

   Si tan solo obtuviera un poco más de cooperación.

   —Haz tu parte, muchacho —dijo separándose un centímetro y con la respiración agitada—. Esto podría sentirse mejor si… —Una mano traviesa se deslizó sobre sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna— si ambos trabajamos juntos.

   Lo tocó, y cien explosiones pequeñas y violentas estallaron dentro de Peter. El orgasmo surgió como una avalancha destructiva, llevándose consigo un largo grito ahogado que no pudo sofocar, al igual que lo que sucedió después. Y es que, mientras su cuerpo llegaba al clímax y su mente se quedaba totalmente vacía, los dedos de Peter se implantaron en la orilla de la barra… Y la partió en trizas.

   No, no sólo eso, no sólo rompió la orilla, sino que resquebrajó la estructura hasta sus cimientos, provocando que la corteza sufriera varias grietas, la pasta cayera, la estufa se removiera, que Tony saltara hacia atrás, y que Peter pegara con fuerza en el suelo. La felicidad poscoital había desaparecido.

   Antes de que el cerebro de Tony pudiera registrar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Peter se levantó tambaleándose por el impacto y huyó en dirección a la puerta más cercana.

 

 

 

***

 

 

   El fuerte viento opacaba sus gritos, pero no disolvía la terrible amargura en su estómago. Y su furia. Y su vergüenza.   

   Lo había hecho. Otra vez.     

   Pero esta vez sí que se había lucido.

   Aterrizó en un edificio alto, más alto que sus penas, esperaba él, aunque para ello, quizá sería más sensato escalar el monte Everest, y tal vez sólo así dejaría sus problemas lejos.

   En cuanto salió del edificio de Tony, se había acomodado la máscara en su lugar, pero ahora sentía el impulso de quitársela y aplastarla con sus pies. En cambio, intentó respirar.   

   Respira. Respira. Respira.

   Mataste su cocina, pero no le hiciste nada a él.

   Esperaba no haberle hecho nada. Peter se odiaría si lo hubiese lastimado después de las maravillosas cosas que Tony le hizo a él. Sin mencionar el traje. Aún podía evocar a la perfección la sensación de su boca, sus manos, su calor. Había sido tan perfecto, y Peter lo arruinó como siempre.

   ¿Sabes qué?, se dijo a sí mismo, no más huidas.

   Podía esconder la cola entre las patas e irse a casa, o podía encarar la situación. ¿Era el jodido Spider-man o no?

  

 

 

***

 

 

 

   Tony inspeccionaba el desastre. No era ningún Titanic, pero seguramente tardaría mucho tiempo en limpiarlo. Gracias a dios era millonario y no tenía que hacerlo él mismo.

   Aunque, bueno, la imagen lo perturbaría exclusivamente a él.

   Había varios trozos de su barra, pequeños y grandes, desperdigados por el suelo junto con la primera pasta que había cocinado en su vida. Parte de la estufa de titanio se había soltado de sus cables y ensuciado todo a su alrededor debido al balanceo de la comida.    

   Escuchó un leve crack debajo de la suela de su zapato. No había reparado en los cristales rotos, que cayeron del aparador, ni tampoco en todos los utensilios y saleros desplazados de su lugar, ni en Spider-man, que había regresado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Quince minutos? 

   —¿Vienes a romper más cosas en mi cocina o prefieres continuar con la sala? —preguntó en un tono desenfadado.

   —Tony, tengo un problema.

   Tony le echó una ojeada a la barra de granito descuartizada.

   —No me digas.

   —Soy demasiado fuerte.

   —Sí, creo que me di cuenta.

   —Tony…

   En un movimiento rápido, Peter se quitó la máscara.

   —Tienes que ayudarme.


End file.
